


Гейм. Сет. Матч.

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV), Wimbledon (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tennis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Уотсон - стареющий теннисист, который планирует бросить большой спорт после Уимблодона, как бы тот для него не закончился. Шерлок Холмс - восходящая звезда и это его первый Большой шлем в одиночном разряде. Они встречаются за день до первого матча и уверены, что больше их пути никогда не пересекутся. А что, если они оба ошибаются?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Разминка

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка: http://www.imageup.ru/img134/1645547/gejjm-set-match.jpg
> 
> Шерлок - спортсмен и просто красавец (иллюстрация замечательной "Подвздошной кости"): http://www.imageup.ru/img258/1759067/img_20140515_195343.jpg

Невысокий блондин ступает по дорожке закрытого загородного клуба с осторожностью. Он прекрасно понимает, что щебёнка этой самой дорожки стоит столько, сколько он мог заработать в свой лучший год. Этот год для него – последний и уж точно не лучший.

Он – Джон Уотсон, ему уже 28 лет и в мировом рейтинге он ни разу не поднимался выше 11 строчки. А сейчас, на закате своей карьеры, он уютно расположился на 119 позиции. И завтра начнётся его последний турнир. Уимблдон.

Каким бы ни был результат, Джон уйдёт из большого тенниса. Он будет тренировать старушек в этом самом клубе. И сейчас он идёт на встречу со своим будущим шефом – владельцем клуба, а по совместительству школьным приятелем Майком Стемфордом. Нужно обговорить последние детали контракта – на этом настаивает Майк, Джон же согласен на любые условия – чтобы через месяц он мог спокойно приступить к работе. 

Дорожка прихотливо вьётся между кортами, площадкой для крикета, бассейном и Бог знает, чем ещё. С каждым шагом Джон становится всё увереннее, ведь это – его будущее, если всё сложится удачно, то в этом клубе он проведёт не один год. 

\- Смотри какой красавчик, Мэгги! Как думаешь, кто он? – Раздаётся где-то позади. Группка дам бальзаковского возраста с любопытством рассматривает его подтянутую фигуру.

\- Это новый инструктор по теннису. Он начнёт работать после Уимблдона, – не сбавляя громкости отвечает одна из леди.

\- Хм, тогда определённо стоит записаться на теннис, – в тон ей сообщает другая.

\- Угу, ради такой задницы можно и самой немного поднапрячься, – говорит Мэгги и одобрительно оглядывает упомянутую часть джонова тела.

Он лишь ёжится под внимательными взглядами и продолжает движение к административному корпусу.

Майк приветлив и дружелюбен, он совсем не изменился со школы. Только, пожалуй, слишком раздобрел. «Не иначе как сам услугами клуба не пользуется. Что заставляет сомневаться в качестве этих самых услуг», – с невесёлой ухмылкой думает Джон. Однако несмотря ни на что переговоры проходят успешно и завершаются парой размашистых подписей под контрактом. 

Покинув клуб, Джон, наконец, вздыхает с облегчением. Первый раз с тех пор, как решил оставить профессиональный спорт. Его будущее определено, хоть и безрадостно, ведь за прошедшие 28 лет своей жизни у Джона не было ни одного титула, ни одного серьёзного романа, который мог бы перерасти в нечто большее – ничего. А теперь будет хотя бы нормальная работа со стабильным доходом.

***

Высокий кудрявый брюнет с любопытством оглядывает свой номер в «Дорчестере». 1221. Шикарный люкс. Майкрофт позаботился обо всём. Майкрофт, при одном воспоминании о нём Шерлока передёргивает. Старший брат всегда где-то поблизости, но даже если его нет рядом, он знает обо всём, что происходит в его жизни. Майкрофт – его личное наказание, посланное родителями и небом. А, кроме того, Майкрофт – его менеджер. 

Шерлоку Холмсу 21. Он впервые приехал на Уимблдон, играть в одиночном разряде. В прошлом году в паре он дошёл здесь до четвертьфинала, но его партнёр – Себастиан Уилкс – тогда здорово облажался. Они проиграли в три сета более удачливой паре французов и вылетели из турнирной сетки. А ведь тогда у Шерлока была реальная возможность выиграть свой первый Большой шлем. Но не сложилось. Надо попытаться ещё раз. И новая попытка начинается завтра на шестнадцатом корте. 

Впереди Шерлока ждёт целая жизнь и начинающая набирать обороты карьера, но побед хочется здесь и сейчас. Поразмышляв об этом немного, он кидает спортивную сумку к стене и собирается в душ. Думать – только на свежую голову.

Ванная комната в отеле не менее роскошная, чем весь номер: стенки душевой кабины без потолочной части из матового стекла, краны и вентили хромированные, а в левом углу расположена поистине королевских размеров джакузи. Включив телевизор в гостиной и выбрав музыкальный канал, чтобы немного расслабиться, Шерлок сбрасывает одежду на пол ванной и заходит в душевую кабинку.

***

Джон получил на ресепшене ключ от номера и с недоумением взглянул на портье. Люкс? Серьёзно? Но милая девушка за стойкой «Дорчестера» подмигнула ему и сказала, что никакой ошибки нет, номер 1221 забронирован на его имя. Пожав плечами, он направился к лифтам.

Оказавшись в номере, Джон даже присвистнул, давно он не видал такой роскоши. Тень закравшейся в документы ошибки становилась всё более осязаемой. 

А когда звукам какой-то попсовой песенки из телевизора начал подпевать потрясающий по своей глубине баритон, Джон окончательно понял, что он неудачник – этот номер со всей его шикарной обстановкой уже был занят. Чтобы окончательно в этом удостовериться, он начал оглядываться по сторонам и увидел буквально в нескольких метрах от себя открытую дверь в ванную, за которой выбирался из душевой кабинки молодой худощавый брюнет. Обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, тот в упор посмотрел на Джона ясными серо-зелёными глазами и спросил:

\- Ммм, кто Вы и что здесь делаете?

Джон отмер и смог кое-как выдавить из себя ответ:

\- Видите ли, мне дали ключи от этого номера… Хотя… Я бронировал кое-что поскромнее. Вот теперь всё и встало на свои места. Кстати, я – Джон. Джон Уотсон.

\- Рад знакомству Джон-Джон Уотсон. А я – Шерлок Холмс, – сказал молодой человек и лукаво улыбнулся. От этой улыбки у Джона перехватило дыхание. 

\- Что ж, не буду Вас больше стеснять, – выдавил он из себя и направился к выходу из номера, но в очередной раз сел в лужу, перепутав двери в кухню и в коридор. В конце концов, выход ~~из дурацкого положения~~ из номера был найден и Джон поспешил ретироваться.


	2. Первая подача

Утро нового дня встретило Джона ярким солнечным светом и ощущением надвигающейся катастрофы. Он не был на этом турнире сеяным, а значит, ему предстояло преодолеть сито квалификации. Привычно включив телевизор для фона, Джон направился в ванную. Внезапно он услышал знакомый голос и выглянул из ванной, продолжая чистить зубы:

\- Личная жизнь… Не хочу о ней говорить, – на экране Шерлок Холмс сверкал белоснежной улыбкой, как будто рекламируя новую зубную пасту, но глаза его напоминали льдинки – сверкающие и холодные.

\- Ну да, на то она и личная, – согласилась девушка-интервьюер.

\- Не в этом дело. Просто сейчас турнир, и я согласен со своим менеджером, а по совместительству ещё и братом Майкрофтом. Это отвлекает, – вновь лучезарная улыбка Холмса сопровождалась холодным блеском глаз. Было что-то в этом парне, что приковывало к нему внимание Джона помимо аристократических черт. Возможно, это были чёртики в глазах, которых он заметил вчера и всё никак не мог поймать сегодня. А интервью между тем продолжалось.

\- Да. Шерлок, а как Вы прокомментируете то, что нередко вступаете в пререкания с судьями? Некоторые считают, что таким образом Вы пытаетесь сорвать матч.

В ответ на эту реплику журналистки Шерлок лишь раскатисто рассмеялся и от этого смеха у Джона по коже побежали мурашки. 

_«Что ж за хрень такая со мной творится с утра пораньше? Нервишки пошаливают, не иначе»._

\- Чушь! Ну, может, иногда я выхожу из себя. Но только чтобы сохранить необходимый настрой на матч и отыграть его на максимуме. Я не зря последние несколько сезонов выкладывался, а чтобы однажды победить здесь, на Уимблдоне! – Со страстью закончил Холмс.

 _«Самоуверенный юнец!»_ – пронеслось в голове у Джона.

\- Что ж, удачи Вам, Шерлок.

Интервью закончилось и на смену ему пришли другие спортивные новости: МанСити обыграл вчера Ньюкасл, дублем отметился Карлос Тевес. 

Джон вернулся в ванную и, сплюнув пасту в раковину, стал собираться на тренировку перед игрой, словно на казнь.

***

В раздевалке Джон встретил своего давнего друга и товарища по тренировкам Грега Лестрейда. Этот никогда не унывающий гражданин Австралии (его родители эмигрировали из Англии, когда мальчику было восемь) выступал за свою новую родину, но тренироваться предпочитал в Англии. Именно так одиннадцать лет назад он и познакомился с Джоном Уотсоном.

Мячики летали по корту, со свистом рассекая воздух. Подачи закручивались и взмывали свечками, а спортсмены потели на непривычном жарком для Туманного Альбиона солнце. В конце концов, Грегу это надоело, и он убрал ракетку в чехол.

\- Что-то ты сегодня рано решил закончить, – удивился Джон.

\- Не хочу тратить все силы, скоро матч, а после я буду ужинать с одной симпатичной девушкой из восьмой десятки женского рейтинга. Салли Донован. Кажется, сегодня вечером мне может повезти, – белозубо улыбнулся Грег.

А Джон только чертыхнулся: _«Сговорились они все что ли? Или сегодня международный день улыбки, о котором я забыл?»_

\- Ну ладно, удачи тогда. На игре. Ну и после, само собой.

\- Спасибо, Джон! Тебе того же.

И Грег, закинув за спину зачехлённую ракетку и сумку с инвентарём, пружинистой походкой направился прочь с корта.

А Джон принялся расставлять по корту пустые банки из-под газировки – он хотел отработать подачу. Через пятнадцать минут он понял, что, несмотря на возраст, он до сих пор в неплохой форме: банки падали одна за одной. Внезапно одна из банок слетела со своего места совсем не от его подачи.

\- Эх, жаль у меня не этот корт!

Джон обернулся на голос. Это был Шерлок Холмс. Тот самый Шерлок Холмс, которого он вчера застал голым в его собственном номере. И в подтверждение этих слов тот произнёс:

\- Забыли меня? Я Шерлок Холмс.

\- Что Вы, как я могу забыть человека с таким шикарным… номером. А спорим, что Вам слабо ещё раз? – Улыбнулся Джон.

\- Легко!

Не успел Шерлок произнести это, как очередная банка слетела с места.

\- Неплохо, – согласился Уотсон. А Шерлок вошёл в раж и решил продолжить эту импровизированную дуэль:

\- Спорим, что два раза подряд не выйдет?

Джон легко сбил первую банку, на что получил одобрение своего визави:

\- А Вы в форме.

\- Спасибо, – ответил Джон. И сбил вторую банку.

\- О, Вы превзошли мои ожидания, – продолжил подтрунивания Холмс.

\- Ха! Выйдет с резаной подачей – с меня ужин, – азарт зашкаливал, гнал адреналин по венам и толкал на необдуманные поступки.

\- Буду стараться, – произнёс Шерлок с дьявольской улыбкой. Чертенята в его глазах радостно заплясали. Через мгновение очередная банка была сбита.

\- Нехило! Ужин Ваш!

\- Шерлок! Что ты здесь делаешь? – Раздался голос немного позади. Шерлок и Джон одновременно обернулись. За кортом стоял мужчина около тридцати и сверлил Шерлока взглядом.

\- Отвали, Майкрофт! Дай немного потренироваться, – ощетинился Шерлок.

\- Вот и тренируйся на своём корте! И не забудь, что через полчаса у тебя следующее интервью, – отрезал названный Майкрофтом незнакомец и поспешил удалиться.

\- Не выглядите так, словно бы Вам нужна нянька, – поддел Джон. Этот парень определённо странно влиял на него.

\- Это мой брат, он в миллион раз хуже любой няньки. 

\- Понятно. Продолжим? – И только Джон замахнулся для новой подачи, как Шерлок склонил свою голову к его уху и удивительно низким голосом произнёс:

\- Попадёшь сейчас – сможешь меня трахнуть.

От неожиданности удар получился немного сильнее, чем рассчитывал Джон. Но он всё равно попал. В голову пареньку, разминавшемуся на соседнем корте.

\- Обидно! – Бросил Шерлок и направился вслед за братом в сторону отеля. 

А Джон стоял посреди корта в окружении сбитых банок и тупо пялился в безоблачное небо.


	3. Розыгрыш

Гарриет Уотсон вошла в пыльную букмекерскую контору на южной окраине Лондона и сразу направилась прямо к пожилому букмекеру за стойкой.

\- Двадцать фунтов на Диммока, – не раздумывая выпалила она и протянула старику смятую купюру.

\- Ставишь против брата? – Спросил один из завсегдатаев заведения, хорошо знавший девушку.

\- Тебе должно быть стыдно, – поддержал букмекер.

\- Должно. Но мне не стыдно. Ни капельки, – равнодушно ответила Гарри.

\- Ну, как знаешь, – протянул старик и забрал деньги, предварительно разгладив пальцами банкноту.

С чувством выполненного долга и ощущением скорой наживы Гарри прошла к спорт-бару, соседствующему с букмекерской конторой. Заказав пинту, она уселась за свой любимый угловой столик и вперилась взглядом в экран телевизора, по которому вот-вот должна была начаться трансляция матчей первого круга.

***

Солнце палило нещадно, а Джон плёлся на корт на свой первый матч. Его сегодняшний соперник Джейсон Диммок был молод, по-спортивному зол и охоч до побед. Именно такие парни искали славы «отцеубийц». Диммок за время своей недолгой карьеры уже успел обыграть нескольких ветеранов, в числе которых был и Грег. В прошлом сезоне он в трёх сетах проиграл Диммоку в Цинциннати. О чём с радостью напомнил Джону во время ланча. От этой новости настроение Уотсона и так не особо радужное после выходки Шерлока, о которой Джон думал всё чаще, скатывалось всё ближе к нулю. Может, даже к минус бесконечности.

Кстати о Шерлоке. Интересно, он был серьёзен, когда говорил, что ляжет под Джона? Или это была дурацкая шутка, чтобы вывести потенциального соперника из его хрупкого душевного равновесия? Чем больше Джон размышлял над этим, тем больше склонялся ко второму варианту. И тем больше мрачнел.

И вот он шёл на корт как на плаху, прокручивая в голове всю свою долгую, но не богатую на успехи карьеру.

На удивление, разминка с Шерлоком принесла свои плоды, и Джон смог оказать Диммоку достойное сопротивление. Мало того, он его обыграл. 6:4, 7:6, 5:7, 6:3 – победы Уотсона в четырёх сетах не ожидал никто. Даже сам Джон рассчитывал на долгую пятисетовую партию с открытым финалом.

После игры на традиционную пресс-конференцию собралось несколько журналистов. Жалкая кучка. Но Джон и не ждал большего, ведь он был одним из многих, проводивших свои матчи сегодня. А основная масса репортёров роем клубилась у центрального корта и других крупных площадок, где играли первые номера рейтинга.

Из зала доносилось шушуканье, а акулы пера лениво отрабатывали свои гонорары:

\- Как Вы считаете, Джон, у Диммока большое будущее?

\- Думаю, он сможет дорасти до вопроса в очередной телевикторине: «Кто обыграл Джейсона Диммока на его первом Большом шлеме?», – произнёс Джон и рассмеялся. Зал шутку не оценил.

\- Кстати, а Вы на Уимблдоне в который раз? – Задал очередной банальный вопрос очередной глупый журналист.

\- В девятый, – ответил Джон и понял, что если он хочет хоть как-то удержать внимание аудитории, то пора раскрыть карты. – Кстати, это мой последний турнир. Раз уж выдался случай, я хочу заявить, что…

Зал внезапно всполошился, но вместо того, чтобы напряжённо внимать Джону, все как один журналисты обернулись к проходящему через помещение темноволосому парню, в котором Джон узнал Джеймса Мориарти. 

\- Джим, удели нам минуту! – Затянула на все лады пишущая братия, а Мориарти лишь отмахнулся от них и, молча пройдя через зал, гордо удалился.

После этого дефиле звезды мирового тенниса интерес журналистов к скромной персоне Уотсона угас окончательно, и пресс-конференция сошла на нет.

***

Вернувшись в номер в преотвратном несмотря на выигранный матч настроении Джон привычным жестом нажал на кнопку автоответчика. И очень удивился, когда холодный женский голос оповестил его о новом сообщении. Ещё больше он удивился, когда прослушал само сообщение.

**_«Поздравляю с победой! Однако с тебя по-прежнему ужин, проигранный утром. Как насчёт семи часов?»_ **

Джон глянул на часы. Было двадцать пять минут седьмого.

 _«Вот чёрт! И как это понимать после того, как Шерлок так явно намекал на секс?! Интрижка на время турнира? Или розыгрыш? Чёрт! Да пошло оно всё! Это просто ужин с коллегой,»_ – с такими мыслями Джон начал перемещаться по номеру со скоростью близкой к спринтерской. До не-свидания оставалось чуть больше получаса, за которые необходимо было принять душ, побриться, переодеться, заказать ужин в люкс Шерлока. 

_«Стоп! Побриться?! Это же вроде не свидание. Или нет?..»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В названии главы слово "розыгрыш" никак не намёк на поступок Шерлока, а всего лишь теннисный термин, означающий розыгрыш мяча/подачи.


	4. Эйс

В дверях люкса 1221 Джон столкнулся с официантом, только что доставившим ужин. От сервировочного столика в гостиной по номеру распространялись соблазнительные запахи, однако аппетит у Уотсона на нервной почве совсем пропал. Ведь уже перед самым выходом Джон всё-таки решил побриться и порезался, поэтому сейчас, с пластырем на щеке, он сам себе напоминал робкого школьника на первом свидании. 

_«Ну почему опять на свидании? На дружеском ужине! Хотя… школьники не робеют на дружеском ужине»_ , – назойливые мысли продолжали вертеться у него в голове как рой ос. Но все они исчезли, стоило Шерлоку показаться из гардеробной. 

\- Привет! – Улыбнулся он, заметив пластырь.

\- З-здравствуй, – чуть поперхнулся Джон, увидев Шерлока в тёмно-синем костюме, сидевшем настолько идеально, что, казалось, он был сшит на заказ. Или не казалось, и костюм был действительно сшит на Холмса. – М-м. Ужин только что доставили.

\- Хорошо. Ты голоден?

\- Не особо, может, позже поедим. Или ты хочешь? – _«О, Боже! Какая двусмысленность! Джон Уотсон – ты идиот!»_

\- Хочу… – Шерлок включился в игру. Он обожал одерживать победы, и не только на корте, но и во всех сферах жизни. А ещё, ему почему-то вдруг безумно захотелось узнать, какова на вкус кожа Джона Уотсона – Хочу спросить: как ты относишься к разного рода глупостям перед игрой?

\- Глупостям? 

\- Ну, да. Я считаю, что это помогает расслабиться и сбросить напряжение.

\- Я не настолько исследовал предмет, чтобы сформировать мнение.

\- О! Обожаю исследования! Может, мы выясним это вместе? – Лукаво улыбнулся кудрявый шельмец.

Остатки самообладания Джона полетели в тартарары. Мальчишка явно рассчитал всё заранее и просто шёл к намеченной цели. Так почему быть хоть раз в жизни, в его последний турнир перед выходом на «пенсию», не послать свои принципы к чёрту? _«Уходить, так с музыкой!»_ – Подумал Уотсон и, приподняв лицо, ведь его визави был немного выше, выдохнул Шерлоку в губы:

\- Выясним…

Они целовались стоя у большого раздвижного окна, позабыв о том, что на улице могут притаиться папарацци. В движениях не было нежности, а только страсть и желание, которые накатывали волнами, пеной стонов вырываясь наружу. 

Идеальный синий костюм оказался на полу в компании джинс и футболки, так же как и две пары боксеров. А двое мужчин тонули в своей страсти на тонких шёлковых простынях гостиничной кровати.

***

\- Джон… – Лениво протянул Шерлок, откинув одеяло. Лунный свет посеребрил его выступающие рёбра и впалый живот.

\- Да, – откликнулся Джон, не отрывая глаз от тела своего юного любовника.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что об этом не должны знать?

\- Вот досада. А я-то уже составил заявление для прессы, – попробовал отшутиться Уотсон, понимая, что за этой просьбой кроется что-то большее.

\- Брось… – Шерлок повернулся к Джону, и в глазах молодого человека застыло нечитаемое выражение. – Особенно Майкрофт. Он считает, что после ночи, подобной этой, мои подачи становятся вялыми. 

\- Дааа, с вялой подачей турнир не выиграть.

\- Вот-вот. А скажи, у нас с тобой просто лёгкий флирт? – От этого вопроса Уотсон похолодел, а потом собрался с силами, печально улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Не возражаю. Всё будет очень легко и просто, – Джон говорил и сам себе не верил. За один вечер Шерлок превратился для него из амбициозного незнакомца в человека, поставившего клеймо на его сердце.

\- Чудно… – Холмс потянулся к лицу любовника, аккуратно отклеил пластырь и легонько поцеловал маленький порез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В названии главы употреблён теннисный термин "Эйс" - подача навылет, то есть очко, выигранное непосредственно с подачи.


	5. Удар с лёта

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, если фамилия того или иного теннисиста вам не знакома по канону АКД или BBC, знайте, это – реально существующие спортсмены.

Подача сорвалась, и мяч второй раз подряд угодил в сетку. Двойная ошибка стоила Джону второго проигранного сета. 

_«Вот уж действительно, с вялой подачей не выиграть»_ , – думал он в перерыве между сетами, утирая пот с лица полотенцем. – _«Как же я устал… Хотя, это неудивительно после ночи, полной исследований и практически без сна. Скорее бы всё это закончилось. Осталось проиграть один какой-то жалкий сет. И всё: теннисиста Джона Уотсона больше не будет.»_

Тем временем по трибунам, заполненным едва ли на три четверти, выбирая место поудобнее, лёгкой походкой двигался Шерлок Холмс. Его матч закончился безоговорочной победой в трёх сетах, и теперь он хотел посмотреть, как его новоявленный любовник выглядел в игре против реального соперника, а не алюминиевых банок. Но увидев счёт на табло даже опешил. 3:6, 2:6. Джон вчистую сдавал матч. Зря он так его умотал вчера: для начала хватило бы и одного раунда, а он раскрутил Уотсона на три. Но, чёрт! Джон такой потрясающий любовник, что только стоило его увидеть, как желание вновь окатило Шерлока тёплой волной. И он готов был пойти на что угодно, лишь бы продлить эту связь. Но для начала надо было продлить пребывание Джона на турнире. Только это зависело никак не от Шерлока.

Или от него?.. Когда перерыв окончился Джон и его соперник сменили стороны. Уотсон проходил мимо трибун, ничего не замечая, а Шерлок негромко, почти не надеясь быть услышанным в общем гуле, выкрикнул:

\- Удачи, Джон!

Джон дёрнулся от звуков знакомого голоса как от электрического разряда и встретился с Холмсом взглядами.

_«Вот чёрт! Не хватало только, чтобы Шерлок видел мой позор! Последний матч в карьере, а я взял только пять грёбаных геймов. И у кого: не у Надаля или Федерера, а у какого-то долбаного американишки Грегсона!»_

Нежелание показать себя полным ничтожеством перед молодым, талантливым и чертовски сексуальным Холмсом вылилось в открытие второго дыхания. Сначала была пара геймов на своей подаче, затем отобранное у Грегсона очко – на его, потом Джон просто не упускал преимущества. Сил хватило, чтобы выиграть сет. 

_«Ну, вот, уже не так кошмарно, как могло быть. Если и проиграю, то не на ноль»_ , – только вот проигрывать Джону почему-то категорически расхотелось.

Мячики летали над кортом как заговорённые и, если попадали в квадраты**, то на половине Грегсона, а если в аут – Джона. Незаметно для участников поединка игра перетекла в пятый сет, и теперь явное преимущество было уже за Уотсоном, ведь его соперник растратил множество выигранных очков впустую. Шерлок улыбался и одобрительно гикал вместе с другими зрителями после особо удачных манёвров англичанина.

Матчбол*** Джону удалось использовать с первой попытки – Грегсон был полностью деморализован. По окончании встречи от злости он так ударил ракеткой об корт, что она отскочила от травяного покрытия и, ударившись о бортик трибун, треснула.

Шерлок лучезарно улыбался, как будто это он сейчас выиграл сложный пятисетовый поединок, ну, к примеру, у Новака Джоковича. Правда улыбка на его лице быстро угасла, стоило ему взглянуть на пришедшее смс: _**«Где тебя носит? Интервью BBC Sport через 20 минут. МХ»**_. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как поторопиться в отель.

Заметив стремительный уход Холмса, больше похожий на бегство, Джон без особого энтузиазма направился на послематчевую пресс-конференцию, полагая, что у Шерлока была веская причина для подобного ухода. А если нет, то ему нужно срочно её придумать. 

В зале было не пример больше журналистов, чем в прошлый раз. Ну, конечно, ведь сегодняшний соперник был на добрых шестьдесят позиций выше по рейтингу и в прошлом году дошёл до полуфинала в Шанхае. Подобных побед Джон не одерживал уже очень и очень давно.

\- Джон, Грегсон – первый сильный игрок, которого Вы обыграли за два года, – бросил первую реплику один из журналистов.

\- Вообще-то, за полтора. Но кто будет считать? – Отшутился Уотсон.

\- А что насчёт Вашего следующего соперника? С ним будет легче или тяжелее играть? – Послышался новый вопрос.

\- Если честно, то я ещё не отошёл от эйфории победы и не посмотрел, кто будет моим следующим соперником. Подскажете? – Очаровательно улыбнулся Джон представителям пишущей братии. И тут же из зала на множество голосов послышалось:

\- Лестрейд.

\- Грегори Лестрейд.

\- Ваш партнёр по тренировкам.

***

Вечером того же дня Джон и Грег прогуливались по улицам Лондона, обсуждая насмешку судьбы.

\- Друзья, которые стали противниками – чем не сюжет для дешёвой мелодрамы. Но наша дружба ведь выше подобных мелочей, да? – Спросил Грегори.

\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь, – ответил Джон и шутливо толкнул друга в плечо. После чего достал из кармана мобильный и начал сосредоточенно набирать номер.

\- Как твоя коленка? – Тут же спросил Грег.

\- Эй, это нечестно, я скажу, а ты непременно воспользуешься преимуществом, – язвительно бросил Джон. – Алло? – Уже в трубку произнёс он.

\- А как твоё плечо? – Не унимался Лестрейд. – Постой, кому это ты звонишь?

\- Судя по всему, уже никому, – ответил Джон и сбросил вызов, потому что в трубке не было слышно ни звука. – Лучше скажи мне, как поживает твой голеностоп?

\- О, Боже, что стало с нашей дружбой? – Шутливо вопросил Грег. – Но ведь привычек мы не меняем и тренируемся вместе несмотря ни на что, да?

\- Само собой. Куда я без моего австралийского компаньона?

\- В койку того симпатичного паренька, который был сегодня на матче? – Поддел Лестрейд. – Ты ведь ему только что звонил?

\- Всё-то ты знаешь. Хорошо хоть вне корта мы не соперники. Кстати, как поживает твоя пассия из восьмой десятки? – Поинтересовался Уотсон.

\- Она проиграла первый же свой матч и умчалась тренироваться с удвоенной силой. Но раз мне не везёт в любви, то должно повезти в игре. Вот увидишь, я разделаю тебя под орех!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Удар с лёта – это удар по мячу, ещё не отскочившему от поверхности корта.  
> **Квадраты – игровые участки корта, делящие его на зоны.  
> ***Матчбол (матчпойнт) – очко/мяч, которым игрок может завершить матч, т.е. ему остаётся всего один мяч до победы в матче. Также бывают понятия, как двойной матчбол (когда у игрока преимущество в два очка, и он может одним из этих очков завершить матч в свою пользу) и тройной матчбол.


	6. Заступ

Джон шёл по тренировочным кортам, то и дело оглядываясь. Он не хотел сознаваться в этом даже самому себе, но он искал Шерлока. Внезапно его кто-то окликнул:

\- Кого-то ищете? – Майкрофт Холмс в излюбленном жесте изогнул бровь.

\- Эээ… наверное, да, – помявшись всё-таки решился на ответ Джон.

\- Моего брата? Вы Уотсон, да? – Уточнил Майкрофт.

\- Джон Уотсон, – ответил он и протянул руку в приветственном рукопожатии. Старший Холмс проигнорировал это проявление вежливости.

\- Знаете, Шерлок сейчас в отличной форме и он очень хорошо играет. Я не думаю, что ему следует отвлекаться на ерунду.

\- Позвольте уточнить: ерунда – это я?

\- Само собой. Ерунда – это Вы. Так что не советую звонить или искать встречи с моим братом. Понятно? – Холодно поинтересовался Майкрофт с издевательской улыбкой. Тем не менее, Джон сразу понял, что с таким человеком лучше не спорить. Поэтому ответил:

\- Понятно…

Удовлетворённо кивнув, старший Холмс развернулся на каблуках и быстро зашагал по направлению к отелю.

***

Тем не менее, Джон проигнорировал все угрозы Майкрофта, когда вечером позвонил Шерлок и предложил встретиться. Поэтому они сидели вдвоём в маленьком уютном итальянском ресторанчике, владелец которого был старым приятелем Холмса.

\- Когда ты ко мне в первый раз зашёл, я уже знал, кто ты, – сказал Шерлок с лёгкой полуулыбкой.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Я был на твоём матче с Томашем Бердыхом на Ролан Гаррос в прошлом году.

\- Вот дерьмо! – Искренне чертыхнулся Уотсон.

\- Именно. Вначале ты вёл в счёте, выиграл два сета, а потом тебя как будто подменили и ты сливал гейм за геймом. 

\- Там ещё помощница судьи вроде под ракетку попала, – уточнил Уотсон.

\- И ты как настоящий рыцарь её с корта вынес. Вот тогда я подумал: _«Какой же ты… идиот! Растерять такое преимущество!»_. Я никак не мог забыть об этом случае и даже хотел с тобой встретиться, чтобы изучить причины… Но Майкрофт и слышать не хочет о моих встречах с коллегами по цеху. А несколько дней назад ты зашёл в мой номер и…

\- И это была судьба, да? – Ухмыльнулся Джон.

\- Не знаю…

\- Я бы точно проиграл вчера, если бы не увидел тебя, – сказал Уотсон и опустил голову, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку.

\- Не думаю. Ты сильный спортсмен, Джон, и ты наверняка справился бы сам, – слышать от Холмса похвалу после того, как они обсудили игру с Бердыхом, было чем-то невероятным. И этот негромкий разговор создавал такую иллюзию единения, даже в какой-то степени родства душ, что Джон почувствовал лёгкий укол в самый дальний уголок своего сердца. – Кстати, с кем твой следующий матч? – Поинтересовался Шерлок, разрядив обстановку.

\- С Грегом Лестрейдом, моим другом и партнёром по тренировкам.

\- Да? Значит, ты знаешь все его слабости?

\- Конечно. Пиво, смазливые брюнетки, джазовая музыка, – начал перечислять Джон, но был остановлен повелительным взмахом руки своего визави.

\- Я не об этом. Любимые удары, старые травмы… Вот поэтому у меня и нет друзей среди теннисистов: тяжело «убивать». 

\- А я должен «убить»? – Изумился Уотсон.

\- Конечно. Я тебе не завидую. Вы с ним вместе тренируетесь, вместе ездите, практически живёте вместе. Тебе хватит духу выбить человека из борьбы в третьем раунде Уимблдона? И, действительно, это будет сродни убийству. Вот основной недостаток тенниса: всегда есть победитель и есть побеждённый. И завтра побеждённым окажется один из вас.

***

Гарри вошла в свою любимую букмекерскую контору и чертыхнулась, оглядевшись по сторонам. Ни на одном экране не было трансляций мужского тенниса. Девушка подошла к стойке, а пожилой букмекер тут же сказал ей:

\- Ты сегодня поздно, Гарри. Да и брат тебя подвёл, так что лучше возьми себе пинту и посиди в уголке.

\- То есть как: подвёл? – Удивилась она.

\- Выиграл у Лестрейда в три сета. Камня на камне от него не оставил. Может пора уже прекратить ставить против Джона?

\- Чёрт! Давно он так меня расстраивал. Он же последние пару лет сдавал игру за игрой, что было для меня неплохим источником дохода, а теперь…

\- Пива мисс Уотсон за счёт заведения. В честь победы Джона Уотсона, – крикнул старичок бармену. Тот сразу же налил для Гарри полный стакан. Девушка не спеша двинулась к бару, размышляя над причинами такой удачной игры Джона на его последнем турнире.

***

Пар клубился над лежанками в сауне. Уставшие после игры Грег и Джон отдыхали на соседних полках и обсуждали прошедший матч.

\- Знаешь, несмотря на счёт, игра была равной. Если бы мяч пару раз зацепил сетку, всё могло сложиться по-другому.

\- Да не смеши, Джон. Ты разделал меня как курёнка для супа. Удары были сильными, уверенными, как будто шли прямо от сердца. С тобой что-то случилось на этом турнире. Постой, тот парень... Он заставил тебя вновь поверить в свои силы. У вас это серьёзно, да?

\- Грег, послушай. Неужели я похож на такого дурака, что впервые за столько лет, когда я побеждаю на турнире Большого шлема, закрутить любовь? – Спросил Джон. А потом понурив голову продолжил:

\- Он говорит, что это просто лёгкий флирт, а его невозможный братец и вовсе запретил встречаться с Шерлоком.

\- Но ты всё равно встречаешься, верно? – Улыбнулся Грег. Он не мог сердиться на Джона из-за проигрыша, ведь матчи сменяют друг друга как картинки в калейдоскопе, а лучший друг – это навсегда.

\- Верно. И я не знаю, что будет, когда закончится турнир… Или если нам предстоит сыграть друг против друга…

\- Ты рано хоронишь эти отношения, Джон. Расслабься. Если ты помнишь, сегодня вечером спонсорская вечеринка. И все, я думаю, захотят там с тобой познакомиться. По второму кругу.

Сказав это Грег рассмеялся, и Джон не смог сдержать ответную улыбку.


	7. Свечка

Джон и Грег пробирались по заполненному людьми залу в сторону открытой веранды, с которой гремела музыка. Джона то и дело окликали другие теннисисты (и теннисистки), журналисты, агенты. 

_Ещё бы_ , – хмыкнул он сам себе, – _он же вышел в 1/8 финала турнира. То есть на сегодняшний день он – один из шестнадцати спортсменов, которые могут победить. Один из шестнадцати, а начинали турнир 128 человек. И уже 112 из них отсеялось в первых трёх раундах_.

Мысли кружили голову, поэтому Джон не заметил, как зацепил кого-то плечом. Подняв взгляд и собираясь извиниться, он увидел перед собой Джеймса Мориарти в шикарном костюме от Вивьен Вествуд. Сам он тоже выглядел неплохо, но от Мориарти шла такая бешеная волна уверенности в себе и сексуальности, что коленки самопроизвольно подкашивались.

\- П-простите, – пробормотал Джон.

\- Но только на первый раз, – со смешинкой во взгляде ответил Мориарти, который кого-то усердно выискивал в этой толпе. Он был в хорошем настроении, потому что тоже входил в число шестнадцати претендентов на титул. Как и его старый знакомый Шерлок Холмс, которого Джим уже давно и безуспешно пытался заманить в свою постель и которого он только что заметил на веранде.

Джон машинально проследил за направлением взгляда Мориарти и почувствовал, что получил ещё один удар под дых. В дальнем конце веранды, где было чуть менее многолюдно, Шерлок о чём-то разговаривал со своим братом, бурно жестикулируя. Сегодня костюм младшего Холмса был чёрным как безлунная ночь. Рубашка, две верхние пуговицы которой не были застёгнуты, тоже была угольно-чёрной. И это притягивало взгляд к трогательному треугольнику бледной кожи между ключицами и длинной шее. Джон вспомнил как совсем недавно сцеловывал теплоту этой тонкой кожи; такой тонкой, что, казалось, сделай он одно неверное движение, и она бы порвалась как папиросная бумага. Неожиданно он поймал взгляд Шерлока, дыхание участилось и стало неровным, но никто во всём зале не обратил на это внимания. Мориарти уже прокладывал себе путь сквозь толпу, а Грега перехватил кто-то из знакомых, поэтому Уотсон оказался предоставлен самому себе.

Лавируя в людском потоке, Джон следовал к веранде, отмечая, что отстаёт от Джима на несколько шагов. Шерлок, наконец, выговорил Майкрофту всё наболевшее, и старший брат направился в зал искать нужных людей, налаживать контакты: даже на вечеринке Майкрофт Холмс занимался исключительно работой. 

Мориарти подошёл к Шерлоку и лениво улыбнулся. Он напоминал в это мгновение кота, объевшегося сметаной и блаженно нежащегося на солнышке. 

\- Привет, Шерлок! Не думал застать тебя здесь.

\- Почему? – Поднял брови Холмс.

\- Ты не из тех, кто любит вечеринки и журналистов, – равнодушно ответил Джим.

\- Зато мой брат из тех, кто считает, что это необходимо, ты же знаешь, Джеймс, – скорчив мину, парировал Шерлок.

\- И он прав. Надо ковать железо пока горячо. Сейчас мы молоды, амбициозны и что-то из себя представляем. А ты взгляни на ветеранов… – Джим на секунду задумался, кого бы привести в пример, и тут же в его памяти всплыла короткая встреча с Джоном Уотсоном несколько минут назад. – Хоть на того же Уотсона. Неудачник, не выигравший ни одного титула. Он же не подписал за всю свою карьеру ни одного спонсорского контракта. Даже в рекламе туалетной бумаги не снимался, – расхохотался Мориарти, не подозревая, что тот самый неудачник стоит у него за спиной, и не замечая опасного блеска в глазах собеседника.

\- И что с того? – Спросил Шерлок.

\- Когда-нибудь карьера закончится, и ты ещё будешь жалеть обо всех упущенных шансах, если сейчас будешь пропускать вечеринки одну за другой.

Шерлоку показалось, что Джим имел в виду не только вечеринки. То же самое показалось и Джону, поэтому он сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, теперь уже нарочно как можно сильнее задев Мориарти локтем. 

\- О, прошу простить старого неудачника, – сказал он, а в тоне его не слышалось даже намёка на извинение. – Мистер Холмс, я хотел бы обсудить с Вами…

\- Уотсон! Ты сделал это специально. Какого хрена?! – Возопил Джим, не дав Джону договорить.

\- А ты только что его специально унизил, – ощетинился Шерлок.

\- Оу! С каких это пор ты стал защищать униженных и оскорблённых? – Удивился Мориарти, картинно вытянув лицо. И тут же елейно прошептал:

\- Или всё, что говорят про тебя, правда, Шерлок? Ты скачешь из койки в койку, а твоя сегодняшняя остановка в постели этого старика? – Джим уничижительно посмотрел на Уотсона, а потом, видимо, решил того окончательно припечатать. – И как? У него ещё ничего не отсохло?..

По-видимому, Мориарти собирался добавить что-то ещё, но не успел: кулак Джона с силой впечатался в его лицо, рассекая костяшками скулу.

\- Ах, ты!..

Ещё один удар, на сей раз в солнечное сплетение, прервал и эту тираду. Джим согнулся пополам, а окружающие начали со смесью опаски и любопытства поглядывать в их сторону. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Джон схватил ладонь Шерлока и быстрым шагом направился с веранды, таща за собой Холмса. Он хотел как можно скорее сбежать в яркую лондонскую ночь.

Выскочив из отеля они, не останавливаясь, побежали к парковке. Первым на глаза попался Ягуар XKR Шерлока. Не раздумывая, тот поманил Джона к машине и сам сел за руль. Почти сразу же Ягуар с визгом сорвался с места. Холмс вёл машину нервно, то и дело резко перестраиваясь и тормозя на светофорах.

\- Шерлок, успокойся. Мы уже оттуда ушли, – миролюбиво протянул Джон, который начал потихоньку опасаться за свою жизнь. Ведь неизвестно, чем закончится эта поездка, если Шерлок так и будет психовать.

\- Он назвал тебя стариком, он тебя… провоцировал, – процедил Холмс. С его губ явно должно было сорваться нечто иное, но он сдержался в последний момент.

\- И что? Я знаю, что для спорта я уже не так молод. И не так успешен. Как он верно заметил, я даже туалетную бумагу не рекламировал. Так что мне не на что обижаться.

\- Но ты его ударил?..

\- Конечно! И ударю снова, если он ещё хоть раз посмеет даже намекнуть, что ты… – Джон замялся. Чёрт! Он и сам подозревал, что не был настолько сексуален, чтобы Шерлок сразу же потерял от него голову и бросился в его объятия при первой подвернувшейся возможности. Но слышать от кого-то ещё, что тот скачет из постели в постель как последняя шлюха было невыносимо. 

\- То есть ты… сделал это из-за меня? – Спросил Холмс, резко надавив на тормоз. На их счастье, позади машин не было, поэтому от внезапного торможения Ягуар не пострадал. От греха подальше Джон с силой лупанул по аварийке, испытывать удачу он не хотел.

\- Ну не из-за себя же, – сказал Уотсон с таким бесконечным терпением, словно объяснял первокласснику, сколько будет два плюс два.

\- А если он прав? – Робко спросил Шерлок, поднимая глаза на собеседника.

\- Даже если он прав, это не даёт ему повода оскорблять тебя. И потом, что, если ты решишь остановиться?

Шерлок в удивлении распахнул глаза. Он ведь даже не думал об этом. Просто не рассматривал такую возможность. Остаться с кем-то навсегда, даже просто надолго. Ведь он не создан для отношений. Резкий, ершистый, ежеминутно нуждающийся в подтверждении, что он лучший, единственный. Но вот сейчас рядом с ним сидел Джон Уотсон. Человек, видевший в жизни не так много хорошего, но готовый бороться за своё счастье до последнего вздоха, своего или чужого, неважно. Уставший, задёрганный обстоятельствами, но внезапно ставший настолько близким, что язык не поворачивался сказать ему «нет». 

А что, если он и вправду решит остановиться? Прямо здесь и сейчас, с Джоном? 

Шерлок несмело улыбнулся и прошептал:

\- Не знаю, получится ли. Но, думаю, попробовать стоит.

Из Джона как будто выпустили весь воздух, который скапливался в нём всё то время, пока Холмс думал. Он понимал, что сморозил глупость и ждал, что Шерлок того и гляди выкинет его из машины за излишнюю самоуверенность. Так что ответ, прозвучавший крайне неожиданно, послужил спусковым крючком. Джон расслабился и так же тихо сказал:

\- Стоит… – а потом перегнулся через коробку передач и склонился к лицу Шерлока.

Их губы встретились в томительно-нежном поцелуе, словно это было впервые. Как будто той сумасшедшей ночи перед вторым кругом и не было вовсе. Как будто тела друг друга не были изучены досконально. Постепенно лёгкие и нежные движения стали сменяться более уверенными и страстными, руки скользили в поисках наибольшего контакта, но в машине посреди шумной улицы было не так удобно по сравнению с широкой кроватью. Поэтому Шерлок чуть оттолкнул Джона от себя. Тот в недоумении захлопал светлыми ресницами, а Холмс тем временем утопил рычаг переключения передач (спасибо прогрессу, который не стоит на месте!) и сам перегнулся к пассажирскому сидению. 

\- Спасибо, – выдохнул он в губы Джону и вернул ему поцелуй. Языки сплетались в древнем как само мироздание ритме, дыхание сбивалось и перемешивалось, а зубы сталкивались.

Затем Шерлок посмотрел в глаза любовнику и, хищно улыбнувшись, резко спустился ниже. На то, чтобы расстегнуть ремень на брюках и молнию и приспустить бельё у него ушло каких-то несколько секунд. Когда его губы коснулись головки напряжённого члена, Джон шумно выдохнул и откинул голову на подголовник. Пальцы его судорожно дёрнулись и зарылись в непослушные кудри на затылке Холмса. Шерлок с энтузиазмом вылизывал, сосал, целовал член и яички, периодически помогая себе рукой, а когда Джон достиг разрядки, проглотил почти всю его солоноватую сперму, стараясь не пропустить ни капли. 

Вылизав напоследок член, который вновь стал подниматься, Шерлок откинулся на своё сиденье.

\- И куда мы теперь? – Спросил он. – Не забывай, что мы не сможем простоять здесь всю ночь.

\- А? – Джон всё ещё был несколько дезориентирован схлынувшим оргазмом.

\- Салфетки в бардачке, если тебе нужно. Куда поедем? – Снова повторил свой вопрос Шерлок, который только и мечтал добраться до кровати и повалить туда Джона. – Я не думаю, что сегодня стоит возвращаться в отель.

\- Ну… Мы можем поехать ко мне. Правда квартира небольшая и там немного не прибрано. Зато оттуда быстрее добираться до кортов. Правда хозяйка наверняка уже спит и надо будет постараться не разбудить её, – предложил Джон.

\- Отлично! Мы будем очень тихо, – обрадовался Шерлок. – Куда ехать?

\- Бейкер-стрит 221b.

Не успел Джон закончить фразу, как Ягуар сорвался с места.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Свечка - обводящий удар, когда мяч направляется по высокой траектории, как правило против игрока, находящегося у сетки.  
> **Машина Шерлока – Ягуар XKR купе цвета Indigo Blue http://i.quto.ru/p533x400/517157ba75729.jpg


	8. Подкрутка

Ночь, окутывавшая Бейкер-стрит, была такой же, как и во всём остальном Лондоне: подсвеченная неоном рекламы и бликами уличных фонарей, гудящая до полуночи и тихая перед рассветом. Обычная ночь на обычной улице. Вот только около одного из домов остановилась необычно дорогая для этих мест машина. Из неё вышли двое и тихо, как воры, открыли дверь, ведущую в квартиру 221b. 

Стараясь не шуметь на лестнице, Шерлок и Джон поднимались на второй этаж мимо квартиры домовладелицы, которая в отсутствие Уотсона, ворча, выполняла обязанности домохозяйки: вытирала пыль, наводила порядок. Но сколько бы миссис Хадсон не возмущалась по этому поводу, все её укоры были притворством – Джон скрашивал одинокие будни пожилой женщины, и ей очень хотелось отплатить ему хоть чем-то. 

Как только дверь в квартиру захлопнулась, отрезая двоих спортсменов от окружающего мира, невидимые оковы, удерживающие их в относительном спокойствии, спали. Одежда летела на пол неаккуратными мятыми комьями, безнадёжно испорченная – лучший час дизайнерских костюмов было уже не вернуть. Беспорядочные поцелуи перемежались тихими полувсхлипами-полустонами. Губы, зубы, пальцы каждого из любовников оставляли метки по всему телу другого, но они не придавали значения тому, что не все следы их страсти назавтра удастся скрыть футболками и шортами, а лишь самые сокровенные. 

Спотыкаясь о мебель, Холмс и Уотсон добрались, наконец, до спальни и рухнули на кровать. Ворох простыней взметнулся, окутывая их своей мягкой прохладой, такой приятной жарким летом. Движения становились всё более судорожными, поцелуи – глубокими, дыхание – хриплым. Уверенные сильные пальцы с коротко подстриженными ногтями искали вход в тело любовника, расширяя его ласками, готовя к большему. Шерлок раскинулся на постели подобно морской звезде, бесстыдно расставив ноги и позволяя Джону творить с ним что-то невообразимое. В конце концов, Уотсон решил, что Шерлок достаточно растянут и вошёл в него одним плавным толчком. 

Они подавались друг другу навстречу, выдыхая ставший раскалённым воздух. Влажные шлепки плоти о плоть разбивали хрупкую тишину, а неконтролируемые стоны, срывавшиеся с губ, оставляли о ней только память. 

Шерлок кончил первым, заливая спермой собственный живот и жадно ласкавшие его руки любовника. Дёрнувшись почти конвульсивно, Джон почти сразу же излился в ставшее таким податливым любимое тело. 

Разморённые негой они лежали на смятых влажных простынях, одной из которых предварительно вытерлись. Идти в душ не хотелось, так же как и менять бельё – кто знает, что ещё им готовила эта ночь. Лениво поглаживая мускулистую грудь Джона, поросшую светлыми волосками, Шерлок смотрел в тёмный потолок, словно силясь увидеть в нём отражение собственного будущего. Перед ним вспыхивали неясные картинки бывших и грядущих побед, трофеи на полках большого загородного дома, собака, как две капли воды похожая на Редберда, с которым Шерлок так любил играть в детстве. И Джон, сидящий в кресле перед камином в уютном вязаном свитере. Последняя картинка мелькнула настолько быстро, что Холмс не был уверен, действительно ли он увидел её перед собой или лишь на внутренней стороне век, когда коротко моргнул. Однако образ был настолько ярким, что ему захотелось непременно увидеть это наяву. 

То, что начиналось как безобидная интрижка на пару недель, перерождалось в глубокое чувство.

\- Ты был прав…

\- В чём? – Спросил Джон, вырванный этой репликой Шерлока из ласковых объятий Морфея.

\- Я хочу остановиться. Хочу остаться с тобой, даже если не уверен, что из этого что-то получится. Просто если я хотя бы не попытаюсь, то потом всю жизнь буду корить себя за упущенный шанс, – ответил Шерлок, пытаясь вновь и вновь представить совместное будущее с Джоном. 

Сейчас ему всего двадцать один, но век спортсмена короток – впереди ещё максимум десять лет, и то, если повезёт. А что дальше? Конечно, в таком возрасте рано задумываться о будущем, да он и не задумывался до этого дня. Точнее ночи. Просто человек, чьё тепло он чувствовал рядом с собой, умудрился изменить Шерлока всего за несколько дней. Но желание побеждать никуда не делось, и Шерлоку страшно было представить, что уже на следующей неделе они могут столкнуться на кортах. Причём исходя из турнирных раскладов – в финале. Да, шансов на то, что они оба до него доберутся немного, но они с каждым днём становятся всё реальнее. А если правда они окажутся лицом к лицу в борьбе за титул, то кто уступит? И пожелает ли второй понять и принять эту уступку, а не честный бой?

\- Знаешь, я даже не думал, что у меня такой шанс будет, – через какое-то время сказал Джон. – Ну, я имею в виду всё это: четвёртый круг завтра, тебя, ощущение крыльев, раскрывающихся за спиной…

\- Может, ты это заслужил? – Спросил Шерлок, пряча за лукавой улыбкой собственные страхи.

\- Думаешь? – Поднял брови Джон в вопросительном жесте.

\- Уверен, – ответил Холмс и, перекинув ногу через любовника, плавным движением сел на его бёдра.

***

Первые солнечные лучи скользили по подушкам: вчера ни Шерлоку, ни Джону не пришло в голову задёргивать шторы, а сегодня солнце слепило глаза. Новый день заявлял свои права. 

Кинув взгляд на будильник, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, Джон автоматически отметил, что ещё нет и семи утра. Как ни странно, но спать больше не хотелось, и, судя по шевелению под одеялом, не ему одному. Почувствовав, что ладони Шерлока начали скользить по его телу, Джон несильно ударил того по рукам.

\- Сегодня матчи, а мы и так спали не много. Пошли лучше завтракать, – сказал он и вылез из-под одеяла, а затем в чём мать родила прошлёпал в ванную. 

Шерлок, потянувшись на кровати, выбрался из вороха простыней, завернувшись в одну из них. Наугад он нашёл кухню, по правде сказать, в такой маленькой квартире сделать это было несложно, поставил чайник, включил для фона телевизор и распахнул дверцу холодильника. На полках обнаружились сыр, баночка сардин, пол упаковки хлебцев, которые хозяин сюда закинул, чтобы не испортились. И больше ничего. Значит, на завтрак будут сэндвичи, решил Шерлок. Чайник вскипел, в кухонном шкафчике обнаружились чай, кофе и сахар. К этому моменту Джон вышел из душа, одетый в толстый махровый халат.

\- Чай или кофе? – Спросил Холмс.

\- Кофе. Не люблю чай без молока. А что ты смотришь? – Уточнил Джон, кивая на включённый телевизор, подвешенный под потолком.

\- Да ничего, на автомате включил, – ответил Шерлок, и оба повернулись к экрану. И как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что улица в выпуске утренних новостей, заполонённая журналистами, напоминает Бейкер-стрит, а синяя машина перед домом – Ягуар Шерлока. Толпу прорезала высокая фигура в идеально отглаженном костюме, в которой безошибочно узнавался не кто иной, как Майкрофт Холмс, направлявшийся к входной двери.

\- Твою мать! – Хором вскрикнули они и, как застуканные родителями подростки, заметались по квартире, собирая разбросанную ночью одежду.

Завтрак был благополучно забыт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подкрутка - технический прием, при котором мячу при ударе придается дополнительное вращение, влияющее на скорость полета и характер отскока.


	9. Аут

Натянув изрядно помятые дизайнерские брюки и такую же мятую рубашку Джон оказался перед дверью в квартиру за несколько мгновений до того как миссис Хадсон поднялась на второй этаж в сопровождении Майкрофта Холмса. Шерлок, тоже кое-как одевшись, скрылся на кухне, стараясь слиться с холодильником. 

\- Джон, доброе утро, дорогой, к тебе гость, – прощебетала миссис Хадсон, ничем не выдав своего знания, что этой ночью Уотсон был не один. Пожилая женщина, хоть и любила посплетничать с миссис Тёрнер, никогда не делала этого при посторонних. К тому же, она надеялась получить подробности о том, с кем пришёл Джон, из первых рук.

\- Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, мистер Холмс.

\- Жаль, что я не могу ответить тем же. Где Шерлок? – Холодно поинтересовался Холмс-старший. Миссис Хадсон, услышавшая всё, что её интересовало, поспешила скрыться в недрах своей квартиры, настолько резкими были интонации гостя.

\- Шерлок? Что Вы имеете в виду? – Притворно удивился Джон. Как актёр он, конечно, был не очень хорош, но попытаться стоило. 

\- Вам прекрасно известно, мистер Уотсон, – процедил его собеседник. – Должен сказать, Вы не особенно боитесь…

\- А Вы не особо пугаете.

В ответ на эту реплику Майкрофт Холмс рассмеялся.

\- Джон, кажется?..

\- Эээ… Да.

\- Против Вас лично, я ничего не имею. Но я знаю Шерлока. Ему нужны… приключения. Нужна разрядка. Будь это обычным лёгким увлечением, я был бы спокоен, но ведь это не так.

\- Всё как раз очень легко, – сказал Джон, вспоминая разговор с Шерлоком во время их первой ночи. _По крайней мере, мы так договаривались_ , кисло подумал он.

\- Нет, Джон, на этот раз всё не так просто. Мой брат влюблён. И это катастрофа.

Услышав это высказывание Майкрофта, Шерлок с силой приложился затылком о холодильник. Он и не думал, что брат что-то заметил. До вчерашнего вечера он даже не представлял, что именно чувствует по отношению к Джону.

\- Почему? Подача же в норме, – попытался отшутиться Уотсон.

\- Нет. Шерлок двигается хуже, удары стали слабее. Ему нужно думать об игре, о победе, а не отвлекаться на пустяки.

\- Джон не пустяк, Майкрофт, – сказал Шерлок, выходя из кухни. – Прекрати уже лезть в мою жизнь. Но, знаешь, сейчас я даже рад, что ты оказался здесь. Завтра игра, а мне надо отработать подачу. Подбросишь до кортов?

\- Конечно, – казалось, что старший Холмс прямо-таки лучится самодовольством.

\- Шерлок, ты уедешь?

\- Извини, Джон. Сейчас не самое лучшее время… Для нас… – сказав это, Шерлок развернулся и вышел из гостиной. Его торопливые шаги по лестнице гулко отдавались в тишине. Казалось, что он не уходил, а убегал.

\- Шерлок, подожди. Ты же сам говорил, что тебе не нужна нянька. Почему ты слушаешь его?

\- Он прав. Мы будем вместе после турнира.

\- После турнира меня не будет. Такого, каким ты знаешь меня сейчас. Я ухожу из большого тенниса.

Шерлок запнулся, а Джон успел к тому времени спуститься вниз. Он был уверен, что миссис Хадсон за стенкой подслушивает их разговор, но ему было плевать. Он знал, что Майкрофт Холмс стоит у него за спиной, но ему это было безразлично. Здесь и сейчас важен был только Шерлок.

\- Пойдём, – произнёс Майкрофт, обходя Джона и открывая дверь. Раздались громкие щелчки вспышек и многоголосый гул пары десятков журналистов.

\- Шерлок, я позвоню в гостиницу, – с ощущением абсолютной безнадёжности сказал Джон. Но Холмс его словно не слышал, он вышел на улицу на растерзание голодным акулам пера.

\- Моего брата не будет в гостинице, – обернулся Майкрофт, улыбаясь как чеширский кот.

\- Что?

\- Если вы будете вместе, он не сможет играть. Он не сможет победить. Только не говори мне, что ты готов лишить Шерлока его мечты.

И старший Холмс вышел за дверь, хлопнув ею так, будто вбивая последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. Гроба, который предназначался Джону Уотсону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аут - удар, после которого мяч отскакивает за пределами корта; считается ошибкой игрока, пославшего этот мяч и приводит к потере очка.


	10. Уайлд кард

День не задался с самого утра: всё валилось из рук, настроение опустилось куда-то на глубину озера Лох-Морар**, а впереди предстоял матч с Рафаэлем Надалем. Джон играл с ним раньше. Три раза. И все три игры закончились его разгромным поражением. Сомнений в исходе сегодняшнего поединка тоже не было: он проиграет, в лучшем случае в четыре сета, и завершит свою небогатую на успехи спортивную карьеру.

А Шерлок сыграет с Ришаром Гаске, наверняка выиграет и сделает ещё один шаг вперёд по направлению к своей мечте. Ведь после того, как он перешагнул через Джона, для него существует только одно направление. И никто, тем более третьесортный, практически уже бывший теннисист Джон Уотсон не заставит его сбиться с намеченного курса. 

Находясь в состоянии, близком по ощущениям к ожившему трупу, Джон провёл утреннюю тренировку, размявшись с Грегом. Удары не шли, подача соскакивала, мяч всё чаще ударялся о сетку. 

\- Да что с тобой такое сегодня, Джон? – Вопросил друг.

\- Ничего, – огрызнулся Уотсон и со злостью лупанул по мячу. Ни в чём не повинный снаряд, зацепившись о сетку, грузно шмякнулся на противоположной половине корта и запрыгал подальше от гневающегося Джона.

\- Не похоже на «ничего». Это ведь из-за Шерлока Холмса, да? Ты же с ним ушёл тогда с вечеринки и вас обоих потом не было видно до вчерашнего утра, когда он предстал перед объективами телекамер выходящим из дома, подозрительно напоминающего тот, где расположена твоя холостяцкая берлога. 

\- Как ты проницателен, Грег. Может тебе по окончании карьеры в экстрасенсы податься? Ну, или в сыщики, – ядовито выплюнул Джон. Грег сдержал улыбку. Он прекрасно знал, что означает подобный настрой друга. За столько лет они с Джоном изучили друг друга как свои пять пальцев. 

\- Может и стоит. Всяко лучше, чем тренировать скучающих стареющих богатеньких дамочек, считающих себя неотразимыми, и терпеть их неприкрытый флирт, – просто ответил Грег. Джон тут же растерял весь свой запал: друг, как обычно, был прав. Тяжело вздохнув, он продолжил:

\- Но это хотя бы принесёт мне неплохой доход. Ты же знаешь, с тех пор как Гарри начала делать ставки семейные финансы утекают как вода сквозь пальцы. А она не хочет признавать, что это превратилось для неё в манию, навязчивую идею. Хотя, честнее было бы назвать это болезнью.

\- Не переживай, вот увидишь, всё наладится. И Шерлок этот обязательно поймёт, что он теряет.

\- Он сказал, что мы будем вместе после турнира, но я не верю в это, Грег. Слишком многое стоит между нами: разница в возрасте, карьера, положение в обществе, его надменный брат, наконец.

\- О его брате тебе следует думать в последнюю очередь, – резко сказал Грег. В его привычно спокойном тоне появились жёсткие нотки. – А вот что будет с твоей карьерой, решать только тебе. Если ты сегодня преодолеешь себя и обыграешь Надаля, до финала останется всего два матча. Понимаешь, Джон, два матча – и ты в финале старейшего теннисного турнира!

\- Как ты сам сказал, сначала надо обыграть Рафаэля, да и остальные соперники не просто так попали в одну восьмую. Лёгких матчей не будет. И боюсь, меня в финале тоже не будет.

\- Глупости! Именно в этот раз, я уверен, ты сможешь всё! – С энтузиазмом произнёс Лестрейд и широко улыбнулся. В этот моменту Джону очень хотелось тоже поверить в собственные возможности.

***

\- Эйс! Сорок – ноль, Надаль, – раздался голос судьи на вышке. Джон к этому моменту уже проиграл первый сет и был близок к тому, чтобы проиграть второй. От постыдного поражения его могло спасти только чудо. Но его чудо играло в это самое время на третьем корте с Ришаром Гаске. 

Подумав в очередной раз о Шерлоке, Джон не успел сконцентрироваться на подаче соперника и отбил мяч так, что он приземлился за пределами корта. Счёт по геймам стал совсем уж печальным – 5:2 в пользу Надаля. Если Рафаэль возьмёт сейчас его подачу, то мучения второго сета закончатся. И начнутся мучения третьего. Пожалуй, Уотсон был слишком оптимистичен, когда думал, что сможет выиграть целый сет: пока набралось всего четыре гейма.

Разозлившись на самого себя, Джон с силой ударил по мячу ракеткой, казалось, даже струны зазвенели. Мяч, по устоявшейся с утра традиции, угодил в сетку. Следовало повторить подачу. Постаравшись взять себя в руки, Уотсон повторил удар. Не ожидая успеха Джона, Рафаэль не успел среагировать на диагональную подачу, поэтому ему пришлось резко бежать к левой линии. Ответный удар вышел слишком предсказуемым, и Джон с лёгкостью угадал его направление. Отбив мяч, он направил снаряд в противоположную сторону корта впритирку к линии. Надаль сместился вправо, но неудачно наступил на ногу и упал.

\- Пятнадцать – ноль, – объявил судья на вышке. А Рафаэль не спешил подниматься. Он повредил голеностопный сустав, травму которого залечил всего несколько месяцев назад. И, судя по всему, у него случился рецидив. 

Надаль тяжело сел на корте и подозвал судью на линии, сказав, что больше не сможет продолжать игру. Тот передал эту информацию судье на вышке, который во всеуслышание объявил:

\- Отказ мсье Надаля. Джон Уотсон проходит в четвертьфинал.

У Джона в буквальном смысле слова сердце ушло в пятки: в одну минуту он из неудачника превратился в счастливчика. Как же чертовски был прав Лестрейд! Он всё-таки вышел в четвертьфинал Уимблдонского турнира, и до финала ему осталось выиграть всего два матча.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Уайлд кард (Wild Card) - Свободная карта - возможность участия игрока с недостаточно высоким рейтингом в турнире без прохождения квалификационного отбора.  
> **Лох-Морар – самое глубокое озеро в Великобритании, его максимальная глубина составляет 309 м.


	11. Брейкпоинт

Пресс-конференция после поединка с Надалем была недолгой, потому что журналистов в большей степени волновали подробности личной жизни Джона, нежели игровые моменты. Все выпады пишущей братии он пресекал на корню, а потому уже через пятнадцать минут был готов освободить пресс-зал для победителя следующего матча. Джону было интересно, кто оказался ещё одним счастливчиком из числа претендентов на титул, поэтому он переместился в последний ряд, где к нему тут же присоединилась Клара Элсмур, его бывший агент.

\- Привет, Джонни. Тебе предложили сняться в рекламе хлопьев для завтрака, – без лишних предисловий начала она.

\- И тебе здравствуй. Знаешь, я звонил тебе раз тридцать подряд. Два года назад. Но ты не ответила. И вообще не выходила на связь. Не находишь, что сейчас мне странно слышать от тебя эти слова?

\- Я теперь всё больше электронной почтой пользуюсь, Джон. Надо было писать мне.

\- А какой в этом смысл, если ты всё равно не отвечаешь? – Выгнул бровь Уотсон. Впрочем, ему было абсолютно наплевать, что ответит ему эта прожжённая стерва. 

Клара Элсмур была в прошлом не только агентом Джона Уотсона, но и любовницей его сестры Гарри, которая с уходом Клары излишне увлеклась ставками. Во многом именно из-за того, что сестра так и не смогла прийти в себя после разрыва, Джон ненавидел сидящую рядом с ним женщину до глубины души. 

\- Джон, пойми, сложно пытаться продать то, чего нет. Твои результаты в последние годы, мягко говоря, удручали. Но на этом турнире ты показываешь себя с лучшей стороны, и поэтому тебе нужен кто-то, кто сможет продать твоё лицо наиболее выгодно, – холодно произнесла Клара.

\- А если я не хочу продаваться?! – Возмутился Джон.

\- Конечно, хочешь. Это отличный шанс немного заработать, ведь призовые тебе пока не гарантированы, а я помню, что ты всегда мечтал купить себе коттедж где-нибудь в Суссексе, чтобы встретить там тихую старость.

\- Клара, прекрати. Я не горю желанием пользоваться твоими услугами, – отрезал Уотсон. И именно этот момент выбрал очередной четвертьфиналист, чтобы войти в пресс-зал. Им оказался не кто иной, как Шерлок Холмс. Вместе со своим братом он занял место за длинным столом и окинул хмурым взглядом собравшихся в зале.

В ту секунду, когда Холмс-младший заметил Джона, его взгляд потеплел, но эта эмоция была настолько мимолётной, что, казалось, её никто не заметил. Однако Майкрофт Холмс угрожающе взглянул на сидящих в последнем ряду Джона и Клару, а женщина бросила короткий изучающий взгляд на своего собеседника.

Пресс-конференция началась, и вопросы журналистов вновь крутились вокруг личной жизни, а не спорта. Многие представители пишущей братии то и дело оглядывались назад, чтобы увидеть реакцию Уотсона на тот или иной каверзный вопрос, но Джон старался сохранить каменное выражение лица.

\- А если я скажу тебе, где сейчас остановился Холмс, мы сможем восстановить наши деловые отношения? – Через какое-то время спросила Клара и лукаво улыбнулась.

\- Что? – Растерялся Джон. – Так ты настолько заинтересована во мне, что готова пойти наперекор желаниям Майкрофта Холмса? Ведь даже моих скромных знаний об этом человеке хватает, чтобы понимать, насколько он может быть опасным.

\- Я знаю тебя много лет, Джонни, и вижу насквозь. Если ты продолжишь встречаться с этим самоуверенным мальчишкой, тебе вполне по силам пустить свою карьеру на новый виток, что принесёт мне, как твоему агенту, неплохие дивиденды.

\- Вот корыстная сучка, – весело сказал Джон, в душе которого затеплилась надежда. – Не вздумай рассчитывать больше, чем на десять процентов.

\- По рукам. Я позвоню в рекламное агентство и скажу, что ты согласен на хлопья. А теперь запоминай: Кенсингтон Плейс, 32, второй этаж.

Сказав это, мисс Элсмур встала со своего места и быстро покинула зал. Выждав пару минут, Джон следом за ней направился к выходу.

***

Дом 32 по Кенсингтон Плейс представлял собой живописное зрелище: отштукатуренный фасад густо увивал плющ, поднимавшийся до третьего этажа, оконные рамы и ставни были сделаны в сельском стиле, всё это придавало домику уют и словно бы переносило куда-то далеко от шумного Лондона. Но это Джону было только на руку. Как и то, что после полуночи улица была практически безлюдна, а в окнах не горел свет. 

Джон припарковал свою машину на тротуаре неподалёку и, прикинув, где примерно могут быть окна Шерлока, полез по стене, цепляясь за плющ. Подниматься таким способом оказалось неожиданно тяжело, поэтому он был неимоверно рад оказаться на крошечном балкончике перед заветной целью. Только вот вход внутрь был заперт. Уотсон тихонько постучал в стекло, пытаясь разбудить спящего в комнате мужчину. Тот не просыпался и Джон постучал снова, на этот раз громче, и мысленно чертыхаясь, что его нехитрые манипуляции могут разбудить Майкрофта.

Наконец, сонный мужчина оторвал голову от подушки, отбросил одеяло и включил ночник, озаривший комнату своим тускло-жёлтым светом.

Джон всё-таки умудрился разбудить Майкрофта Холмса, перепутав спальни! Пока тот не успел подойти к окну, Джон, демонстрируя чудеса ловкости, переполз по стене к соседнему окну, молясь, чтобы оно оказалось тем самым. 

На счастье Джона, второе окно было не заперто, поэтому он, опасаясь Майкрофта, бесшумно проникнул в комнату, надеясь, что там не обитает какая-нибудь престарелая родственница братьев Холмс – хозяйка этого островка сельской глуши в центре города.

Тихий звук мерного дыхания был единственным, что услышал Уотсон, когда оказался внутри. Кто бы ни жил в этой комнате, он продолжал спокойно спать. Джон подошёл поближе к кровати, силясь рассмотреть, кто это был. Непроизвольный вздох облегчения вырвался из его груди, когда он увидел знакомую кудрявую макушку и светлую до бледности кожу. 

Аккуратно сдвинув руки распластавшегося в позе звезды Шерлока, Джон опустился на постель рядом с ним и скользнул под одеяло. 

\- Джон?.. – сонно пробормотал Шерлок. – Ты мне снишься, конечно же? А в своём сне я могу делать всё, что хочу…

\- Не снюсь, разумеется. Но ты можешь, – с улыбкой ответил Джон и потянулся к Холмсу за поцелуем.

Размеренное дыхание становилось всё более прерывистым, губы сталкивались в безумной пляске, сражаясь за лидерство так, как их обладатели, возможно, однажды сразятся на корте. 

\- Я скучал, – в перерывах между поцелуями произнёс Джон, лаская тело Шерлока жадными руками.

\- Я тоже, – почти неслышно ответил он. – И я рад, что ты не вломился случайно к Майкрофту, а то бы тебя не оказалось в моём сне, – усмехнулся юноша.

\- Вообще-то, я чуть к нему не вломился. Во всяком случае, я долго стучал в его окно в надежде разбудить.

\- О! Так значит, я должен отомстить тебе за попытку соблазнения брата? – Развратно улыбаясь, поинтересовался Шерлок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брейкпоинт - счет, при котором принимающий может выиграть гейм на подаче соперника.


	12. Парная игра

Первые лучи солнца скользили по подушке, вычерчивая свой причудливый узор. Золотистые блики путались в волосах, то и дело вспыхивая искрами. Шерлок открыл глаза, казавшиеся со сна мутными, и с несвойственной ему в обычное время нежностью посмотрел на спящего Джона. Этот человек лёгкой поступью сумел проникнуть в его душу, попутно поработив тело. Он заставил Шерлока задуматься о том, что каждый может получить в итоге: чемпионский титул, а, возможно, даже несколько или счастливую жизнь. Шерлок всегда мечтал только о первом, но несколько дней с Джоном помогли поверить и в возможность второго. Этот турнир стал своеобразным Рубиконом, после него уже не будет пути назад. Шерлок понимал, что бы он ни выбрал – остаться с Джоном Уотсоном или оставить его – сам он уже не сможет остаться прежним.

Едва касаясь пальцами, Шерлок провёл по щеке лежащего рядом партнёра, и Джон зашевелился, просыпаясь. 

\- Доброе утро.

\- Доброе. Мне ужасно не хочется это говорить, но тебе пора, – произнёс Шерлок.

Уотсон нахмурился, а в его глазах всколыхнулась обида.

\- Ты выпроваживаешь меня?

\- Нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы сегодня ночью ты смог вернуться. Иначе если Майкрофт заметит твою машину, он запрёт меня где-нибудь в тёмном подвале, выпуская только на игры и тренировки.

Напряжённая морщинка, прорезавшая лоб Джона минуту назад, тут же разгладилась.

\- А ты, оказывается, стратег, – улыбаясь сказал он.

\- Без этого я бы не играл так хорошо. Соперников нужно просто уметь читать, совсем как книгу, и понимать, что повлечёт за собой то или иное действие. То же самое и в жизни. Так что…

\- Всё, я понял, – проворчал Уотсон, выбираясь из-под одеяла. – Ухожу. Но только чтобы вернуться.

***

Этим вечером всё повторилось: тихие шорохи улицы сменились звуком плавно открываемого окна, только на этот раз Шерлок не спал, а ворочался в кровати, нетерпеливо ожидая любовника. Как только Джон оказался в маленькой тёмной спальне, Холмс набросился на него, затягивая в водоворот объятий и страстных поцелуев, оплетая руками и ногами. Ночь наполнилась сбивчивым хриплым дыханием, влажными шлепками разгорячённой кожи, с трудом сдерживаемыми стонами и вспышками ослепительного наслаждения…

А на следующий день начинались четвертьфинальные матчи.

Соперником Джона оказался Филипп Андерсон, такая же тёмная лошадка, как и сам Уотсон, и даже самые именитые эксперты не рисковали делать прогнозы относительно победителя этой пары, так как ни того, ни другого в пятом круге не ждал никто.

Шерлоку выпал жребий играть с Томми Робредо, и вот тут эксперты развернули настоящую полемику: кто-то считал, что победит Холмс за счёт исключительно хладнокровной и расчётливой игры, кто-то ставил на испанца, подчёркивая его упорство, трудолюбие и сумасшедшую работоспособность. 

Тем не менее, и Джон, и Шерлок уверенно шагнули в следующий круг без особых проблем. Уотсон разделал Андерсона под орех в трёх сетах, позволив сопернику выиграть только восемь геймов. Шерлок же проиграл первый сет, но потом обозлился и выдал потрясающую серию из девяти подряд выигранных геймов, впервые на этом турнире взяв сет на ноль. Дальнейшее сопротивление Робредо практически не имело смысла: окрылённый успехом Шерлок буквально летал над кортом, лишь изредка позволяя сопернику взять всего несколько очков.

***

День незаметно клонился к вечеру, утопая в рутине: матч, пресс-конференция, интервью, автограф-сессия, лёгкая тренировка, ещё одно интервью. Шерлок был выжат как лимон, однако совершенно не показывал этого, в кои-то веки стараясь вести себя корректно с журналистами. И трудно было найти логичный довод, почему это происходит. Хотя связь между поведением несносного Холмса и появлением в его жизни Джона Уотсона, определённо, прослеживалась. 

Однако вопрос очередного назойливого журналиста всё-таки выбил твёрдую землю из-под его ног: против кого из ещё двух четвертьфиналистов он бы предпочёл играть – Хуана Мартина дель Потро или Джеймса Мориарти? 

Окунувшись в новый роман, Шерлок совершенно забыл, что его извечный противник Мориарти продолжает выступать на турнире и так же уверенно движется вверх по сетке. Противник, который мечтал однажды победить Холмса, а потом оттрахать до звёзд из глаз.


	13. Полуфиналы

День отдыха перед полуфиналами выдался на удивление нервным: для Джона это был последний турнир, на котором он изначально планировал «расслабиться и получать удовольствие», но неожиданно для самого себя дошёл так далеко и теперь переживал, что остановится за шаг до финала, ведь его соперником должен был стать главный герой и надежда Британии – Энди Маррей; Шерлок же мечтал о финале Уимблдонского турнира буквально с той поры, когда начал делать первые шаги в большом спорте. Он начинал играть примерно в то же время, что и Джеймс Мориарти, и они нередко сталкивались на кортах детских и юношеских турниров. Теперь пришло время встретиться лицом к лицу на серьёзном турнире, и сразу в матче за право выхода в финал. 

Внешне Шерлок казался по-прежнему ледяным, но Майкрофт, который знал брата, как свои пять пальцев, видел, что ракетка бьёт чуть сильнее, движения стали немного резче. Нервозность била стальными молниями, находя выход в ехидстве и колкости при общении с окружающими. Досталось даже Джону, который уже привычно пришёл вечером в спальню юного дарования, но был бесцеремонно вышвырнут. Казалось, ещё немного и Шерлок выбросит его в окно, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, поэтому Уотсон решил ретироваться сам.

Наутро Шерлок осознал свою неправоту, но менять что-либо было уже поздно. Он прогнал человека, ставшего самым близким за неполных две недели, которые длился турнир. Его первый Уимблдон, не стоит об этом забывать. 

Тем более, он сам сказал Джону, что они смогут быть вместе после турнира. Это было всего пять дней назад, но словно в прошлой жизни. И Шерлок отчётливо помнил боль в застывших глазах Уотсона, которая отразилась в тот момент, когда он сказал о расставании. Но в тот раз виной всему было вмешательство Майкрофта. Теперь же виноват был только он сам.

***

Джон и Маррей играли первыми, и Шерлок, плюнув на собственную тренировку, следил за игрой. Оно и неудивительно, ведь двое британцев не сходились так близко к финалу уже очень и очень давно. И посмотреть, кстати говоря, было на что: ни один из участников полуфинала не намерен был легко сдаваться. Матч превратился в поединок воли, а разрыв по ходу игры составлял не более двух геймов, и почти каждый сет венчал тайбрейк. 

Исход первой партии был в пользу Энди, и Шерлок, совершенно неосознанно, швырнул в стену свою любимую игровую ракетку. Струны жалобно звякнули и полопались в том месте, где ребро соприкоснулось с холодным бетоном. 

Второй сет взял Джон, также как и третий, заметно помучившись на тайбрейке, а Шерлок, сидя перед монитором, при каждом неудачном ударе любовника бил кулаком по столу.

Четвёртый сет вновь остался за Марреем, и теперь судьба путёвки в финал должна была решиться в пятом. Напряжение кислотой разъедало воздух, ставший плотным от эмоций соперников. Финал самого престижного травяного турнира, тем более у себя на родине, манил одинаково и Джона и Маррея. И если для Энди это мог бы стать третий финал, причём предыдущий английский турнир он выиграл, то для Джона это был первый и последний шанс.

Возможно, именно потому, что шанс попасть в финал для Уотсона был последним, его мотивация оказалась лучше, и этот изнуряющий поединок неожиданно завершился победой Джона, которого многие специалисты списали со счетов ещё до начала турнира. 6-7, 7-6, 6-4, 4-6, 7-5 и Джон Уотсон вышел в финал старейшего турнира Большого шлема.

Теперь оставалось напряжённо ждать, кто же будет противостоять ему в финале. И оба варианта – Джеймс Мориарти и Шерлок Холмс – были одинаково неприятными. Ирландец славился своим скверным характером и грязными приёмчиками во время матча, а против Шерлока играть Джону и вовсе не хотелось, ведь кто бы из них двоих не выиграл (если они всё-таки встретятся в финале), смотреть в глаза любимому Джон просто не сможет.

Когда пришло время выходить на корт Шерлоку, тот уже накрутил себя до невозможности: и любимая ракетка была сломана, и извечный соперник не упустил возможности сказать гадость во время очередного интервью, и выход Джона в финал (и таким образом увеличившаяся ответственность, несмотря на радость за успех любовника) – всё было против него.

Выходя из раздевалки по коридору на центральный корт, Шерлок ощутил, как его спину буквально прожигают взглядом. Обернувшись, он увидел Мориарти, яростно сверкнувшего глазами. Соперник ускорил шаг и, поравнявшись с Шерлоком, с силой задел того плечом, выводя из хрупкого равновесия. Это стало последней каплей: Шерлок завёлся.

Вот только взрыв эмоций сыграл за Мориарти. У Холмса всё валилось из рук: удары не получались и в большинстве своём хоть и были мощными, но летели в аут, подачи, вместо того чтобы пролетать над сеткой, попадали прямо в неё. По ходу поединка Шерлок ни разу не вышел вперёд, он постоянно оказывался в роли догоняющего, но не мог догнать Джеймса. Поражение в трёх сетах было закономерным итогом, и мечтам Шерлока о финале не суждено было сбыться. Единственным, что успокаивало Холмса, было то, что теперь он не встретится на корте с Джоном, их отношения не будут испорчены борьбой за чемпионский титул. При условии, что Джон его простит, конечно, и они смогут продолжить свои отношения.

***

Щедро расточавший улыбки во время пресс-конференции Джеймс Мориарти умело прятал от окружающих свои эмоции. Для всех он был счастливым участником финала, где ему будет противостоять, откровенно говоря, не самый сильный соперник, на самом же деле Джеймс мечтал о полном осуществлении своих желаний: с первой частью – одержать победу над Шерлоком – он успешно справился. Для полного счастья ему было необходимо зажать того в тёмном углу и жёстко отыметь по полной программе.

На вечеринке после женского финала, где все чествовали победительницу Петру Квитову, Джеймс стрелял глазами в поисках Холмса, который после полуфинала ещё ни разу не выходил из своего убежища на Кенсингтон плейс. Зато Джеймс заметил своего завтрашнего соперника Джона Уотсона в компании Грега Лестрейда. Эти двое веселились вовсю и радовали окружающих хорошим настроением, однако Мориарти не был бы собой, если бы не заметил, что всё веселье Уотсона – показное. Сложив один плюс один, Джеймс пришёл к потрясающему выводу, что вспыхнувшие недавно сплетни о разрыве Холмса и Уотсона могут быть правдой. Чтобы окончательно в этом убедиться, Джеймс решил изменить свои планы, раз уж Шерлок решил избежать очередной вечеринки.

Вальяжной походкой приблизившись к Уотсону, Джеймс совершенно по лисьи улыбнулся и положил руку тому на талию. Все журналисты, оказавшиеся поблизости, неистово защёлкали затворами своих камер, ведь снять в такой откровенной позе двух финалистов – огромная удача. Вокруг такой двусмысленной фотографии можно будет смело написать откровенно скандальную статью, и впоследствии выгодно продать её.

А Джеймс прижался плотнее к замершему от неожиданности Джону и зашептал ему на ухо практически на грани слышимости:

\- Где потерял своего любовничка? Знаешь, как я хотел нагнуть его? Но не расстраивайся, Джонни, если я обыграю и тебя, то с удовольствием трахну вас обоих.

И кончиком языка лизнул ухо Уотсона. В этот самый момент в зал Дорчестера, где проходила вечеринка, вошёл Шерлок Холмс. И первым, что он увидел, были Мориарти, липнувший к Джону.


	14. Плассировка

В глазах Шерлока блеснула сталь, и он быстрым шагом направился к Джону и Джеймсу, гротескной композицией замершим посреди праздничного зала. Он рассекал толпу словно ледокол, идущий по северному морскому пути, такой же уверенный и неприступный.

Однако на полпути его перехватил Майкрофт. Братец, как всегда, был одет с иголочки и улыбался так сладко, что казалось, зубы навеки склеились прошлогодней ириской.

\- Куда-то спешишь, Шерлок? – Поинтересовался он, продолжая улыбаться, но при этом понизив голос до зловещего шёпота. – Я бы на твоём месте так не торопился. Подумать только, подающая надежды звезда тенниса стремится загубить свою карьеру в угоду стареющему неудачнику, которому только и нужно, что кого-нибудь трахнуть для повышения уверенности в себе. Особенно перед финалом. И тебе хочется быть его игрушкой, братишка? Мне почему-то всегда казалось, что обычно партию ведёшь ты. И делаешь это с максимальной для себя выгодой. Только в этот раз ты оказался за бортом. Неужели ты хочешь продолжать в том же духе и закончить карьеру как он? В безвестности и разочаровании?

\- Но он будет играть в финале! – С горячностью ответил Шерлок, который с младых ногтей не любил соглашаться со старшим братом. – Он сейчас на пике своей славы!

\- Он – всего лишь вспышка, которая завтра потухнет. Помнят не тех, кто резко взлетает, а потом неминуемо падает с небосклона, а тех, кто дольше продержится в зените. Ты можешь стать таким, Шерлок. Если прислушаешься к голосу разума. Ты же помнишь, что стало с… – Майкрофт замялся. На секунду показалось, что он смутился. – С другим братом, с Уистаном?

\- Он отправился в добровольную, – в этот момент речи Шерлок изобразил в воздухе кавычки, – ссылку в Новую Зеландию, откуда не смеет показать носа из-за твоего праведного гнева. А он просто оказался не таким как мы: брат отказался от карьеры фигуриста, когда его партнёрша, которую он любил, не смей кривиться, Майкрофт, именно любил, получила на сборах травму, из-за которой была вынуждена оставить фигурное катание. Зато сейчас Линда – мать твоих племянников, и ни её, ни Уистана не заботит твой длинный нос, который ты обожаешь совать не в своё дело.

\- Они никто! Такие же жалкие неудачники, как и Уотсон. А ты не такой, Шерлок. Ты и сам знаешь, что любовь в спорте – ноль, из-за неё проигрыши. Помни об этом, хотя бы ради матери, которая всегда хотела, чтобы её дети прославились. Ты младший из нас, и последний, кто может это сделать…

Майкрофт развернулся и направился к выходу в фойе гостиницы, предоставив брату возможность разобраться самому, что для него важнее. Но Майкрофт Холмс не зря столько лет вёл Шерлока к вершине, поэтому он был уверен, что младший брат догонит его через три секунды, две, одну…

\- Майкрофт! Стой! – Прокричал слегка запыхавшийся Шерлок. – Ты прав, я должен… Ради матери, а не потому, что послушал тебя. Турнир в Боготе начинается через неделю, ты забронировал билеты в Колумбию?

\- Да, вылетаем завтра в 12.27 из Хитроу, – _как предусмотрительно из всего множества рейсов выбрать тот, который вылетает до начала финального матча_ , – про себя подумал Холмс-старший. – Такси будет ждать в девять.

\- Хмм… Что ж, хорошо. До завтра, Майкрофт.

Сказав это, Шерлок направился на стоянку, где был припаркован его Ягуар.

***

Джон увидел вошедшего в зал Шерлока, но практически сразу потерял его из виду из-за приставаний Мориарти. Однако он успел заметить холодный блеск глаз любимого, не предвещавший ничего хорошего. 

Отделавшись от Джеймса парой дежурных шуток и с улыбкой пригрозив вновь съездить тому по физиономии, он отправился на поиски беспокойного Холмса. Джон искренне верил, что те несколько дней, которые они провели вместе, ему не пригрезились. Да, теперь он точно знал, что большинство слухов, окружавших личную жизнь Шерлока, были правдивы. Но также Джон хотел верить, что _знал_ его, сумел разглядеть за светским лоском и несочетаемым с ним юношеским ветром в голове сильного, уверенного в себе мужчину, которому важны не только спортивные победы, но и нормальные отношения, а не «зарядка» исключительно для поддержания себя в хорошей форме. 

Сделав несколько кругов по залу и салютуя знакомым взятым с подноса случайного официанта бокалом шампанского Джон уже не был так в этом уверен. Шерлок как сквозь землю провалился. Выйдя в фойе, чтобы немого отдохнуть от разномастной шумной толпы и заодно поискать любимого в холле отеля, он столкнулся с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Тот выглядел до неприличия довольным собой.

\- Скучаете, мистер Уотсон? – С улыбкой чеширского кота спросил он.

\- Скорее расслабляюсь, мистер Холмс. Я уже забыл, как утомляет внимание.

\- А Вы уверены, что на самом деле знали это? – Не преминул поддеть Майкрофт.

\- Я ещё не настолько стар, чтобы страдать провалами в памяти, спасибо, – в тон ему ответил Джон.

\- Значит, ты должен был помнить, что если Шерлок будет с тобой, он не сможет в достаточной мере концентрироваться на игре, – зло произнёс Холмс, понизив голос. – Я не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, что творится у меня под носом, Джон. Завтра Шерлок улетает в Боготу, готовиться к следующему турниру. На котором _тебя_ уже не будет.

Выпалив эту тираду Холмс-старший покинул Дорчестер с чувством выполненного долга. Он не сомневался, что теперь Джон Уотсон не посмеет приблизиться к его брату и окончательно испортить тому карьеру.

***

Сославшись на то, что ему как участнику завтрашнего финала нужен отдых, Джон покинул вечеринку задолго до её окончания. Он лежал без сна в своём номере и прокручивал в голове события последних двух недель: встречу с Шерлоком в его люксе, подначки на корте во время совместной тренировки, ужин, перешедший в ночь, все их ночи, которые были за время проведения турнира, сумасшедшую лёгкость и азарт, которые просыпались только рядом с кудрявым недоразумением, которое по непонятной причине хотело быть с ним. И которое в итоге сделало ставку на спорт. 

Джон резко сел в кровати. Он был уверен, что как бы не закончился завтрашний финал, они с Шерлоком больше не увидятся. И ему безумно захотелось побыть с ним в последний раз.

Одев свою самую старую и неброскую одежду, Джон вышел из отеля через чёрный вход. Из фойе и зала всё так же гремела музыка, поэтому журналисты продолжали сновать между гостями в поиске новых сенсаций, и никто не обратил внимания на ссутулившегося человека в поношенных джинсах и мешковатом свитере поверх клетчатой рубашки, направившегося на парковку. 

Старенький Астон Мартин, который Джон купил после удачного для него сезона две тысячи шестого, когда он оказался на одиннадцатой строчке мирового рейтинга, на двадцатиоднолетие, едва слышно загудел мотором и сорвался с места в тёплую лондонскую ночь.

Доехав до Кенсингтон плейс и привычно уже поставив машину в тени деревьев так, чтобы не было очень заметно из окон, Джон начал взбираться по стене к тому единственному окну, за которым спал его любимый. Добравшись до цели, Уотсон обнаружил, что рама была закрыта изнутри на щеколду, да ещё и приткнута для надёжности комодом.

И ведь не поленился паршивец сдвинуть такую тяжесть! Лишь бы его – Джона – не видеть. Настроение опустилось заметно ниже ватерлинии, а руки сами собой разжались, и Джон упал с высоты второго этажа на кусты рододендрона, росшие вдоль подъездной дорожки. Тихо чертыхаясь и потирая ссадины, Уотсон поторопился убраться подальше от окон, ведь шум, который он устроил, мог бы и мертвеца поднять из могилы, а не спящих, чтоб их, Холмсов из удобных кроватей.

Когда он заводил машину, чтобы вернуться в отель, Джон последний раз бросил взгляд на окна. Но ночная тьма не позволила ему увидеть, что, чуть сдвинув занавеску, за ним наблюдал Шерлок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Плассировка - направление мяча в определенную точку корта.


	15. Матчпоинт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели!
> 
> На протяжении всего фанфика мы с вами успешно проскакивали мимо таких простых истин тенниса, как подсчёт очков. В этот раз повторить маневр уже не удастся, поэтому вот вам маленькая шпаргалка:  
> \- первое и второе выигранное очко в гейме равно пятнадцати (15 и 30 соответственно),  
> \- третье - десяти (40),  
> \- четвёртое - приводит к победе в гейме.
> 
> И, да, матчпойнт - ситуация, когда одному из соперников для победы в матче надо выиграть один розыгрыш.

Лунный свет серебрил гравийные дорожки и отражался в глянцевых листьях рододендронов, росших под окнами, воздух был прозрачен и свеж, а ночь тиха и словно бы напоена волшебством. Но сказка, главными героями которой оказались Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, была грустной, потому что, несмотря на волшебство июльской ночи, они так и не встретились в последний раз. 

Шерлок, разбуженный шумом, смотрел из окна как Джон, тихонько ругаясь, садится в машину и уезжает прочь. Сердце Холмса впервые в жизни рвалось к другому человеку, и он не был до конца уверен, что делать с этим чувством. Казалось бы, все метания должны остаться в прошлом, ведь Шерлок принял решение быть с Уотсоном, но Майкрофт сыграл на его любви к мамуле и посеял сомнения в правильности этого решения. Он напомнил ему, что Шерлок по-настоящему любил теннис и стремился к вершине мирового рейтинга, попутно осуществляя мечту своей честолюбивой мамочки и не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Однако встреча с Джоном заставила его сменить приоритеты, но вмешательство старшего брата разрушило робкие надежды на счастье.

И теперь он стоял, прячась за тонкой шторой, и наблюдая, как Джон уезжает навсегда.

***

В ночь накануне финала Джон Уотсон практически не спал. Он без сна ворочался на широкой кровати в своём номере Дорчестера, очень напоминавшей ту, на которой он в первый раз занимался любовью с Шерлоком. А если Джон закрывал глаза, то перед его мысленным взором возникали жаркие картинки, сопровождавшие почти всю историю их недолгого знакомства.

Джон выходил на центральный корт Всеанглийского клуба лаун-тенниса и крокета уставшим и несобранным. Все его мысли в тот момент были не о турнире, в котором он неожиданно для себя, да и для окружающих тоже, дошёл до финала, а о кудрявом безумце, перевернувшем мир Джона с ног на голову. О том, чей самолёт уже пересекал Атлантический океан, унося его за тысячи миль от Джона.

Уотсон вспоминал утреннее интервью, которое дал BBC Sport, и надеялся, что каким-то чудом Шерлок сможет его увидеть. Общаясь с журналисткой центрального спортивного канала страны, Джон в какой-то момент ослабил самоконтроль и высказал всё, о чём думал. Он поведал въедливой репортёрше о том, что подвёл Шерлока Холмса, подбив того на нарушение спортивного режима. Услышав эту реплику, девушка ухватилась за неё, словно клещами, и пыталась вызвать Джона на бόльшую откровенность, однако Уотсон был непреклонен в своём желании оставить подробности при себе. А ещё Джон перед всей страной попросил у Шерлока прощения за то, что испортил его дебют на Уимблдоне и выразил надежду, что, несмотря на сложившиеся обстоятельства, они смогут сохранить дружбу.

Да, дружба – это единственное, на что он мог теперь надеяться.

***

Трава под ногами была подстрижена до высоты ровно 8 миллиметров и упруго пружинила, солнце зависло в зените и щедро дарило тепло, болельщики размахивали флагами и транспарантами в поддержку Уотсона и Мориарти, медийные персоны лениво переговаривались, обмахиваясь рекламными буклетами. Всё вокруг было до невозможности реальным, ярким, живым. Только Джон казался себе бесплотной тенью, когда разминался перед началом игры. Он отбивал удары по инерции, а подавал на автомате. Мориарти, напротив, олицетворял собой сгусток энергии.

Ровно в час пополудни судья объявил о начале матча и игра началась. 

Из-за всего произошедшего сконцентрироваться Джону было практически невозможно, его удары получались слабыми, и первый сет прошёл за явным преимуществом Джеймса Мориарти. Он выиграл четыре гейма на своей подаче и ещё два – на подаче Джона, в то время как тот смог оставить за собой лишь два. Ко второму сету Уотсон начал злиться на самого себя за невнятную игру – не такого ждали от него сотни зрителей на трибунах и тысячи у телевизоров, не для этого он в последний момент встретился с Гарри и передал ей билеты для неё и родителей, не такую игру в исполнении лучшего друга хотел видеть Грег, сидевший рядом с мисс Уотсон. И не это Джон сам хотел бы показать Шерлоку. Пусть в записи, пусть даже в нарезке из самых эффектных моментов матча. 

Он хотел не разочаровывать всех этих людей…

Второй сет принёс с собой немного больше борьбы, но на тайбрейке вновь успешнее был Мориарти. Чёртов ирландец носился по корту как сумасшедший – он словно был одержим идеей во что бы то ни стало победить. Как итог, счёт семь – пять по геймам и третий сет, как последняя возможность Джона переломить ход матча в свою пользу и уйти на покой, громко хлопнув дверью.

После очередной смены сторон Джон посмотрел на трибуны, выискивая взглядом родителей, Грега и Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что, несмотря на его неудачи, они всё ещё не покинули корт и поддерживают его. Когда его взгляд скользнул по знакомой кудрявой макушке, сердце на миг остановилось, а потом забилось с бешеной силой. 

_Шерлок! Он не улетел в Боготу! Он здесь, на трибуне, смотрит за его игрой! Он видит его поражение…_

Этого Джон допустить не мог. Раз любимый пришёл, не стоило его разочаровывать. Джон должен был доказать, что он не жалкий неудачник, каким его считали все, в том числе и сегодняшний соперник, а профессионал своего дела, всей душой любящий теннис и способный переломить ход самого тяжёлого поединка. В этот момент их взгляды встретились, и Холмс слегка улыбнулся уголками своих полных пошлых губ, умеющих вытворять удивительные вещи. Краска прилила к лицу Джона, но он улыбнулся в ответ самой солнечной своей улыбкой. 

Когда начался третий сет, многие заметили, что игра у Уотсона, что называется, пошла: он бил сильнее, увереннее, резче, подачи одна за другой шли навылет, а мячи ложились впритирку с линиями. Мориарти, ошеломлённый произошедшими с соперником изменениями, не успел перестроиться и неожиданно легко сдал сет. 3:6 в пользу Джона.

Четвёртый сет вновь ознаменовался упорной борьбой, и для выявления победителя потребовался тайбрейк. У Джеймса один раз даже было преимущество по очкам и как результат – матчпойнт, но Джон успешно сумел отыграться и оставил и четвёртый сет за собой. Судьба чемпионского титула должна была решиться в последнем – пятом – сете. 

Напряжение клубилось в воздухе на протяжении всей партии, грязные приёмчики со стороны Мориарти вроде толкания плечом и оскорблений во время смены сторон участились в разы. Джон старался не обращать на это внимания, а лишь почаще смотрел на трибуны, туда, где сидел его любимый. Солнце палило нещадно, многие зрители спрятались под зонтиками или прикрыли головы шляпами и кепками. Третий час поединка подходил к концу.

Упорная равная борьба продолжалась до шестого гейма, когда каждый из соперников брал свою подачу. Седьмой гейм, который многими экспертами считается переломным в сете, благодаря неимоверным усилиям и одной обещающей улыбке одного начинающего теннисного гения выиграл Джон. Следующий гейм на своей подаче Уотсон вновь выиграл. 

От победы в старейшем турнире Большого шлема его отделял всего один гейм, взятый на подаче соперника. Мориарти взглядом метал молнии, но не мог противостоять открывшемуся второму дыханию ветерана. При счёте ноль – пятнадцать, когда всё могло закончиться после трёх выигранных Джоном очков, Мориарти ударил практически в линию на противоходе, и Джон побежал за мячом. Его манила возможность как можно скорее закончить матч и оказаться рядом с Шерлоком. Только когда Уотсон на бегу вытянул руку с ракеткой, чтобы отбить удар, он неудачно наступил на левую ногу и как подкошенный рухнул на траву. Толпа на трибунах шумно вздохнула, кто-то даже испуганно вскрикнул. Шерлок вскочил со своего места и побежал к кромке корта.

После многочасового поединка дала о себе знать старая травма, которая время от времени изрядно портила Джону жизнь. Счёт по очкам сравнялся.

 _Нет, только не сегодня, не сейчас, когда осталось совсем немного до конца моей карьеры! Боже! Пожалуйста, помоги мне вытерпеть последние розыгрыши. Всего три, и тогда всё закончится. Клянусь, я больше и близко не подойду к кортам и не буду перенапрягать больную ногу_ , – взмолился про себя Уотсон. Он понимал, что самый быстрый способ завершить матч – это выиграть.

Из последних сил Джон заставил себя сконцентрироваться не на ноющем бедре, а на том, как Джеймс ставит ноги при подаче. Спасибо Шерлоку, который когда-то сказал, что удары соперников можно научиться читать, как книгу. За время сегодняшнего матча Джон выяснил, что когда Мориарти раскачивается с пятки на носок, как сейчас, то он бьёт вглубь корта. Так и вышло. Но Джон был к этому готов, он отбил удар вплотную к задней линии, а Мориарти, решивший, что у соперника начнутся проблемы с концентрацией, не побежал за ним, надеясь на аут. Пятнадцать – Тридцать. Два очка до победы.

Джеймс со злостью отшвырнул ракетку, которая попала в одного из мальчиков, подававших мячи. Малыш вскрикнул от боли, но его тут же увели с корта медики. Джим только схватил запасную ракетку и с остервенением ударил по мячу. Подача вышла сильной, но угодила в аут. При повторной подаче, которую Мориарти захотел сделать совсем непохожей на предыдущую, мяч ударился в сетку. Двойная ошибка. Счёт по очкам пятнадцать – сорок. Всего одно выигранное очко отделяло Джона от чемпионского кубка и возможности обнять любимого. 

Матчпойнт.

Шерлок напряжённо всматривался в происходящее на корте и не верил своим глазам: неужели это Джон, _его Джон_ , которого до начала турнира никто в грош не ставил, был сейчас в шаге от победы?!

А Джон продолжал следить за действиями Мориарти. Тот ударил мячом о землю раз, другой, встал на пятку и пробил по левой линии, он хотел заставить Джона напрячь больную ногу. И ему это удалось. Вот только Джиму было невдомёк, что Уотсон разгадал его замысел и был к нему готов. Как только Джим поднял руку для удара, Джон начал смещаться влево, и когда мяч приземлился в квадрат, успешно отбил его на половину противника. Джим не был готов к такому и запустил высокую свечу, которую Джон загасил, направив мяч в противоположную от Мориарти сторону. Мячик коснулся линии, взметнув в воздух меловое облачко, и вылетел за пределы поля. 

\- Гейм, сет и матч – Уотсон, – объявил судья на вышке, и центральный корт потонул в восторженных криках.

Джон не помнил, как пожимал руку зло сверкнувшему глазами Мориарти, как обменивался рукопожатиями с судьями, запускал на трибуны мячики в качестве сувениров для болельщиков. Джон даже не запомнил своего удивления, когда добравшись до места, где сидели родители, увидел Лестрейда, страстно целующего Гарри. Когда они, наконец, отлепились друг от друга, он обнял сестру и друга, маму, пожал руку отца. Члены семьи упивались триумфом Джона, что-то восторженно говорили ему, самим себе… А он вновь искал взглядом Шерлока. А когда нашёл, спустился вниз к кромке корта, схватил того за руку и потащил в раздевалку. В первый раз Джон порадовался тому, что не принадлежал к элите мирового тенниса и пользовался общей раздевалкой, которая к финалу неминуемо пустела.

\- Ты не улетел, – только и смог сказать Джон.

\- Нет. Я же обещал, что мы будем вместе после турнира, – ответил Шерлок.

\- Но твой брат…

\- …ублюдок, вечно лезущий не в свои дела. Тебе придётся смириться с этим, если ты хочешь быть со мной.

\- Только если ты сам этого хочешь. А то я с некоторых пор в этом не уверен, – сказал Джон, и помимо его воли в голосе прозвучала обида за ту ночь, когда Шерлок выставил его вон.

\- Конечно, хочу, просто, как ты уже заметил, у меня сложный характер…

\- Не то слово!

\- И к нему тебе тоже придётся привыкнуть.

\- А тебе придётся привыкнуть к моей шумной семейке, – заметил Джон, когда увидел на пороге раздевалки родителей и Гарри с Грегом, держащихся за руки.

Холмс ослепительно улыбнулся:

\- Только если они привыкнут ко мне.


	16. Эпилог

По гравийной дорожке загородного клуба шли двое: невысокий блондин и кудрявый брюнет выше среднего роста. Они негромко переругивались о чём-то, и окружающие посматривали на них с любопытством. Более того, многие смотрели с благоговением, ведь нечасто увидишь так близко звёзд мирового тенниса в неформальной обстановке, выигравших на двоих все титулы Большого шлема за последний год. 

Приближалось начало Уимблдонского турнира, на котором Шерлок Холмс собирался защитить титул, выигранный его мужем в прошлом году, а сейчас они шли в офис Майка Стемфорда, убедившего Джона участвовать в прошлогоднем турнире, чтобы в очередной раз выразить ему свою благодарность. И пусть после того, как Уотсон выиграл тот чемпионат, он отказался от работы в клубе и стал постоянным спарринг-партнёром Шерлока, Майк был не в обиде на бывшего одноклассника, сумевшего поймать свою счастливую звезду.

Ни он, ни Шерлок ещё не знали, что в свободное время Джон писал книгу о пути теннисиста из небольшой деревушки на юге Англии к спортивному Олимпу. Джон собирался сказать им об этом через несколько минут, как и о том, что права на книгу купили боссы из Блумсбери, и к Рождеству она будет на прилавках всех книжных магазинов Британии.


End file.
